TODAY
by Hyori Sagi
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah setengah penting dan setengah waras yang terjadi hari ini / "Dan menurutmu, apa hubungannya kalender dengan kau, Akashi?" / "Akashi! Kise kabur!" / Kuroko pasang wajah paling nge-flat yang ia punya. Apaan sih, dirinya kok kesannya jadi kaya babu bergilir gitu? / Chap 4: Kalender-Tanggal / Special for late AkaKuro Day /
1. Homo

**Jumat, 18 April 20xx**

Kise mendudukkan dirinya di kerasnya lapangan basket. Peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya yang sesekali ia seka menggunakan kaos gadingnya. Di sebelahnya ada Aomine yang tengah berbaring mengatur napas, keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Kise. Dadanya naik turun cepat beriringan dengan napasnya yang memburu. Tak jauh dari mereka ada Midorima dan Murasakibara yang juga sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sambil meminum minuman isotonik yang sempat mereka beli di minimarket. Di pojok lapangan terlihat Kuroko yang mati-matian menahan gejolak perutnya yang berontak ingin keluar, sedangkan kapten merah mereka sibuk dengan handphonenya.

Hari ini adalah sebuah anomali yang mungkin hanya terjadi sekali dalam hidup para anak pelangi tersebut. Kenapa memang? Oh bayangkanlah, seorang Akashi Seijuurou tiba-tiba mengajak (memerintah) mereka untuk berlatih di lapangan basket _outdoor. _Terlebih lagi lapangan basket umum. Lapangan basket umum, tolong camkan itu, sangat tidak Akashi sekali, bukan? Entah apa yang ada di kepala pemain bernomor punggung empat itu sampai mengusulkan hal aneh ini, para pelangi tersebut tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu pastinya.

Kise mengedarkan pandangannya dan tatapannya itu jatuh pada dua anak kecil yang sedang bermain di taman bermain tak jauh dari lapangan basket. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat kedua bocah tersebut tanpa berkedip, segala aktivitas mereka ia rekam dengan baik.

"Oi, Midorima! Bagi minum dong." Aomine berseru setelah bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Midorima mendengus sebal sebelum akhirnya melempar sebotol minuman isotonik ke arah Aomine, yang tentunya ditangkap tanpa kesulitan olehnya.

"Aominecchi..." Kise memanggil Aomine, matanya masih tidak lepas dari kedua anak di taman bermain seberang. Aomine melirik sedikit dengan pandangan bertanya, dia tak menjawab karena mulutya sibuk meneguk cairan dingin yang keluar dari botol minuman, lagipula dia sebenarnya sedang malas menyahuti si pirang itu. Merasa bahwa lawan bicaranya menaruh perhatian, Kise melanjutkan,

"Menurutmu, bagaimana ya kalau kita punya anak-ssu?" pandangan matanya menerawang, senyum lembut terukir di bibir tatkala melafalkan pertanyaan tersebut. Aomine terhenyak sekejap, mencerna pertanyaan Kise yang masuk ke telinganya.

'Menurutmu, bagaimana ya kalau kita punya anak-ssu?'

'... bagaimana ya kalau kita punya anak-ssu?'

'... kalau kita punya anak-ssu?'

'... **kita** punya anak-ssu?'

'... **KITA**...'

.

.

.

BRUUUSSSHHHH!

Aomine –tidak sengaja– menyembur Kise. Kise terkesiap dengan perlakuan Aomine dan segera menoleh sambil melempar tatapan tajam.

"Apaan sih-ssu!? Kok aku malah disembur? Aominecchi kejam-ssu!" Kise mulai merengek tidak terima sedangkan Aomine masih memandangnya horror. Perhatian keempat pelangi lain teralihkan kepada duo siang-malam itu, merasa tertarik dengan kejadian yang terjadi pada mereka. Akashi mengantungi hp-nya, Kuroko telah kembali dari pojok lapangan dan menyesap _vanilla milkshake _pemberian Akashi, Midorima memandang acuh tak acuh tapi kepo, dan Murasakibara mengalihkan tatapan malasnya dari tumpukan snack.

"Iiiihhh! Ada ludah Aominecchi! Jorok-ssu~! Huuueee, nanti aku ketularan dakian~" Kise mulai meracau, air mata buayanya menganak sungai.

"Sialan kau, Kise! Aku gak dakian!" Aomine tersadar ketika 'kata keramat' terucap oleh Kise, tersinggung. Ia sejenak lupa dengan pertanyaan Kise sebelumnya.

"Kenyataan-ssu! Lagian apa-apaan sih Aominecchi, aku gak salah apa-apa malah disembur-ssu. Aominecchi mau ngeguna-guna aku ya-ssu?" Kise menyahut sengit. Eeerrr... Sebentar, sepertinya ada yang salah persepsi disini.

Mendengar itu, Aomine kembali teringat dengan pertanyaan absurd si bocah kuning. Bagai kaset rusak, kata-kata itu kembali bergema di pikirannya.

'**Menurutmu, bagaimana ya kalau kita punya anak-ssu?'**

"Anjrit, enak saja! Itu salahmu, bodoh! Ngapain kamu nanya kaya gitu, hah?!" Aomine menuding Kise, matanya memicing tajam dan wajah sangarnya menjadi sekian kali lipat lebih sangar. Yang lain mengerjap bingung, bahkan Kise juga.

"Memang apa yang salah dengan pertanyaanku-ssu?" pemuda musim semi itu balik bertanya dengan polos,

"Apa yang salah?! Gila! Kise, kau belok ya!?" Aomine kembali menatap Kise horror. Oh, kenyataan ini membuat kokoro Aomine lelah~

"Are? Apanya yang belok, Mine-chin? Kok aku lihat Kise-chin lurus-lurus saja, tidak kena skoliosis atau semacamnya." sahut Murasakibara. Akashi geleng-geleng kepala mendengar sahutan tak bermutu dari si titan ungu.

"Bukan punggungnya, tapi itunya!" Aomine menjawab ganas bin ambigu. Beberapa yang mesum langsung berpikir ke arah yang 'iya-iya', entah siapa saja itu, hanya mereka dan Tuhan-lah yang tahu, "Aaarrgghh! Sumpah, aku gak nyangka Kise belok. Dan kenapa aku sasarannya~?!" lanjut pemuda tan itu frustasi seraya menjambak helai birunya.

"Hah? Apaan sih Aominecchi gak jelas banget-ssu. Aku gak ngerti~ Dan apa itu maksudnya kalau Aominecchi sasarannya? Aominecchi lagi _error _ya-ssu? Pasti karena latihan nerakanya Akashicchi ya?" Na-ah~ Kise sudah tidak sayang nyawa rupanya~

"Bisa kau ulang kalimat terakhirmu, Kise?" Akashi tersenyum tipis, tangannya dilipat di depan dada dan aura pekat mulai menguar, menjadi latar senyum Akashi yang seharusnya telihat manis. Tersentak, Kise pun menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah plus bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung menjadi penghias wajahnya. Hijau, ungu, dan biru muda sudah siap menggelar tikar dan mulai memanjatkan do'a untuk ketenangan jiwa model remaja itu di alam baka nanti.

"A-Ano, Akashicchi... Ma-Maksudku itu... Eennggg—Itu," tergagap.

"Ah, aku rasa besok ada yang harus pulang dengan **BADAN REMUK**. Pasalnya orang itu **HARUS **menambah porsi latihannya menjadi **TIGAPULUH KALI LIPAT** ditambah **MEMBERSIHKAN SEMUA GYM **di Teikou." Akashi menyela dengan nada manis dan penuh penekanan pada beberapa kata, Kise membatu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dan efek hembusan angin menerpa dirinya. Trio hijau-ungu-biru muda sudah mulai Yasin-an, biru tua menenangkan kokoronya yang lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TODAY**

**Disclimer **: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

TODAY © Hyori Sagi

**Summary :** Hanya sebuah kisah setengah penting dan setengah waras yang terjadi hari ini

**Rated :** T untuk bahasa kasar yang nyempil

**Warning : **Bahasa nyeleneh. Akashi disini belum Akashi yang emperor, maaf~. Beberapa chara yang ter-bully. Typos. OOC?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

###

Keadaan kembali kondusif. Tikar sudah digulung, kokoro Aomine sudah bugar kembali, Akashi kembali stoic, dan Kise mulai menerima nasib dan hanya meratap dalam hati, takut hukumannya bertambah kalau dia terus merengek. Kuroko yang sedari tadi belum ambil peran, kini bersuara,

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, sebenarnya ada apa?" ia menatap lekat kedua rekannya dengan mata bulat penuhnya, membuat Akashi gatal untuk mengeluarkan ponsel di saku celana. Kokoro Aomine seketika menjadi lelah kembali, usaha yang dia lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu terasa sia-sia saja. Mungkin mulai besok dia harus membeli obat kuat bagi kokoronya yang lemah.

"Aaa—Tetsu... Kau membuatku mengingatnya lagi..." lesu.

"Memang apa yang ditanyakan Kise sampai kau frustasi begitu, nanodayo?" Midorima angkat bicara. Ah benar juga, Midorima juga belum bersuara daritadi, "I-Ini bukan berarti aku peduli, nodayo." Imbuhnya cepat sambil mendengus dan membuang muka.

"Aku hanya bertanya bagaimana kalau kita punya anak nanti-ssu. Memang salah ya?" serobot Kise sebelum Aomine sempat menjawab. Empat diantara enam saling bertatapan lalu menggeleng berbarengan. Aomine terperangah, kok teman-temannya bisa bilang tidak salah sih?

"Tidak ada, nanodayo." Midorima menyuarakan pendapat kawan-kawannya.

"Jadi, apa yang menurutmu salah, Aomine?" melipat kembali kedua tangannya di depan dada, Akashi menatap Aomine tajam, menuntut penjelasan yang logis.

"Jadi menurut kalian tidak ada yang salah?" tatapan tidak percaya dilemparkan Aomine kepada pelangi di hadapannya, dibalas dengan gelengan tegas namun menyiratkan ketidakpahaman, "Ja-Jangan-jangan kalian belok juga!" lanjut Aomine kaget.

"Ah. Mungkinkah maksud Aomine-kun itu, **itu**?" Kuroko menepuk kepalan tangannya ke tangan satunya.

"YA! Oh, Tetsu, kau memang yang paling mengerti aku!" lega sekali perasaan Aomine mengetahui partnernya mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

"Tapi bukankah itu berarti justru Aomine-kun lah yang belok?"

"Kok jadi aku sih!?" teriaknya tak terima,

"Karena hanya Aomine-kun yang terpikir kesana kan?" kata-kata Kuroko langsung menohok Aomine tepat di jantungnya.

"Sebentar, Kurokocchi. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dimaksud Aominecchi?" Kise menyuarakan kebingungannya. Mendengar percakapan pasangan cahaya-bayangan itu membuat kepalanya sakit. Yang lain mengangguk tanda sepaham dengan Kise, menuntut penjelasan dari Kuroko karena hanya dialah yang mengerti dengan maksud Aomine.

"Jadi begini teman-teman," gelas _vanilla milkshake_ yang sudah separuh habis diletakkan di lapangan, "Tadi Kise-kun bertanya pada Aomine-kun begini, 'Menurutmu, bagaimana ya kalau kita punya anak-ssu?'. Nah, karena hal itulah Aomine-kun berpikir kalau Kise-kun berorientasi menyimpang." terang Kuroko lamat-lamat.

"Aku masih belum mengerti-ssu."

"Kisee, jangan pura-pura bodoh deh meski kau memang sudah bodoh sih." balas Aomine gemas.

"Aku memang benar-benar tidak tahu, Ahominecchi~! Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menjelaskan biar benar-benar jelas-ssu?" Kise tak kalah gemas dengan Aomine. Lemparan botol minum hampir mengenai Kise kalau saja dia tak segera menghindar, rupanya Aomine kesal karena dikatai Aho olehnya.

"Gah, jadi begini. Tadi ketika aku sedang minum, si kuning bodoh ini tiba-tiba memanggilku," Kise balas melempar menggunakan botol Aomine yang tadi dilempar padanya, "tidak kena, bodoh." ejek Aomine, "aku tidak menyahut tapi tetap memerhatikan. Lalu bocah cengeng ini (Kise berteriak tak terima namun segera dibekap Midorima yang diam-diam penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Aomine) melanjutkan. Dengan pandangan menerawang dan senyum yang mengerikan dia bertanya bagaimana kalau **KITA** punya anak. Terang saja aku langsung shock. Kalian mengerti kan? Dia bilang **KITA**. Berarti aku dan dirinya sendiri **PUNYA ANAK**. Itu berarti dia **HOMO **kan?" Aomine mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan telunjuk menuding Kise dan muka shock to the max.

Hening.

"Tuh kan, aku bilang juga apa. Berarti Aomine-kun yang menyimpang." suara Kuroko mengudara.

Masih hening. Yang lain masih mencerna baik-baik, tentu saja Akashi tidak termasuk. Dia sudah mendengus jijik ketika Aomine baru setengah menjelaskan. Rupanya dia langsung mengerti duduk perkaranya tanpa harus mendengar sampai akhir.

"Kau menjijikkan, Aomine" tatapan merendah ia hadiahkan bagi si pemuda _navy blue_ dibalas dengan tatapan tidak terima dari si tertuju.

"Kurasa aku mengerti, nanodayo. Dan aku setuju dengan Kuroko dan Akashi. Kau menjijikkan, nodayo." timpal Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak merosot se-mikro pun.

"Merepotkan, aku gak ngerti~" Murasakibara langsung kembali bermanja-manja dengan tumpukan snacknya, malas untuk ikut berpikir. Hanya tersisa Kise yang masih bingung.

"Kalian semua menyebalkan! Aku masih normal! Buktinya aku masih suka Mai-chan. Kalau Kise kan sudah keliatan homonya! Lihat saja kelakuannya pada Tetsu. Kerjaannya peluk sana-sini sambil bilang 'Kurokocchi imut-ssu~ Aku suka Kurokocchi~' begitu. Apalagi yang harus diragukan, hah?" ucap Aomine sambil menirukan cara bicara Kise. Seketika itu juga Kise mengerti maksud Aomine.

"Aku tidak homo-ssu! Aominecchi yang homo! Buktinya Aominecchi yang langsung mikir macam-macam mendengar pertanyaanku-ssu! Padahal kan maksudku bukan KITA yang punya anak, tapi aku dan kau dengan ISTRI masing-masing-ssu! ISTRI WANITA bukan LAKI-LAKI seperti pikiran Aominecchi-ssu!" Kise berdiri dan balas menuding Aomine.

Skak mat.

"Enak saja! Semua orang juga pasti salah tangkap kalau pemilihan katamu begitu!" Aomine tidak mau kalah.

"Sayangnya Aomine, kami tidak. Hanya kau yang berpikir begitu." Akashi menyela dengan tenang.

Double skak mat.

"Maaf, Aomine-kun. Tapi mulai hari ini tolong jangan terlalu dekat denganku." seraya mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, Kuroko berucap.

"Oha-Asa memang benar. Cancer tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Virgo, nanodayo." Midorima memandang rendah.

"Iihh... Mine-chin nanti gak bisa punya anak." Murasakibara ikut-ikutan menimpali dengan nada malas.

Die.

"Ayo lari kawan-kawaaann! Nanti kalian dijadikan homoannya Aominecchi-ssu!" Kise berseru panik dan segera berlari meninggalkan lapangan setelah menyambar tasnya di pinggir lapangan. Semuanya langsung mengambil langkah seribu setelah mendengar seruan panik Kise.

Just Die.

Aomine terperangah, kokoronya hancur lebur. Sedetik kemudian rasa frustasi yang menghinggapinya berubah menjadi rasa kesal yang memuncak mengingat seruan terakhir Kise yang sangat menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"KISE SIALAAAANNN! HOI! JANGAN KABUR KALIAN! AKU TIDAK HOMO! BERHENTI! AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN!" Aomine berteriak marah dan dalam sekejap langsung mengejar rekan-rekannya yang lari tunggang langgang sambil berteriak heboh. Bukan rekan-rekannya sih, karena hanya Kise yang begitu. Sisanya hanya berlari setengah hati mengikuti si pirang. Meski mungkin sebenarnya mereka berlari sepenuh hati untuk menghindar dari homo hitam itu. Ups, untung yang bersangkutan tidak tahu keberadaan paragraf terakhir ini.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**End**

* * *

A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca~ Kalau ada ide dan tidak malas, fict ini akan menjadi kumpulan oneshot~ Tee-hee~ Mohon bantuannya~~

Sign,

HS.


	2. Menginap

**Minggu, 20 April 20xx**

Kala itu pukul sepuluh pagi ketika Aomine masuk ke dalam kamar mandi milik Kuroko. Kemarin dia memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sang partner dikarenakan banyaknya tugas yang dihibahkan para guru pada kelasnya, mulai dari Sejarah sampai Sastra. Pilihannya jatuh pada sang partner karena selain dialah yang paling ahli untuk kedua pelajaran itu, hanya dialah yang paling waras dan benar untuk dimintai bantuan. Bayangkan saja, jika dia meminta bantuan pada Akashi, yang ada dirinya akan berakhir dengan kencan buta bersama para gunting cantik. Jika Midorima, yang ada dia harus memandikan telinganya dengan kembang tujuh rupa karena terlalu banyak doktrin mengenai ramalan dan semacamnya mencumbu gendang telinganya yang perawan. Jika Murasakibara, ah... yang ada dia malah dicuekkin dan harus rela menonton melodramanya dengan para kekasihnya, snack, lagipula dia tidak yakin kalau Murasakibara lebih pintar darinya. Jika Satsuki, huh, perempuan itu terlalu bawel. Yang ada nanti kepalanya sakit karena telalu lama mendengar suara melengking milik gadis pink itu. Dan jika Kise... Ya ampun, dia bahkan lebih bodoh darinya! (Aomine –pura-pura– tidak sadar kalau selama ini nilai ujiannya selalu lebih rendah dari Kise. "Hei! Nilaiku cuma selisih sedikit dengannya!" Yah, suka-sukamu sajalah, Ahomine. "Hei!")

Jadilah disini dia berada. Asyik menggosok tubuh eksotisnya dengan sabun beraroma vanilla, khas Kuroko sekali. Sesekali ia bersenandung riang ketika teringat tugasnya sudah rampung seluruhnya. Dia harus mentraktir kawan mungilnya itu segelas _vanilla milkshake_ sebagai ungkapan terima kasih karena telah dibantu dan telah ditemani bergadang semalam. Kekehan geli meluncur dari bibirnya mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Kuroko ketika menahan kantuk sekaligus kesal karena dia bersikeras menyelesaikan tugasnya malam itu juga. Ekspresi datar dengan mata sayu dan pipi yang dikembungkan seperti ikan membuatnya ingin tertawa, entah si empunya sadar atau tidak dengan ekspresinya sendiri. Aomine menyalakan shower untuk membasuh tubuhnya, meresapi tiap tetes air yang mengenai kulit kecokelatannya. Ah segarnya~ batin Aomine mendesah nikmat. Sungguh damai hari ini—

"Akh!"

-Shit, siapa itu yang berteriak?! Benar-benar mengganggu kedamaian seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Ah!"

Tunggu, suara itu sepertinya berasal dari ruang tengah. Tapi siapa yang berteriak seperti itu? Di rumah ini hanya ada Aomine dan Kuroko. Lalu—tunggu, ada Kuroko ya? Aomine menepuk jidatnya, lupa kalau si tuan rumah tidak pergi kemana-mana. Berarti tadi suara Kuroko kan? Tapi masa Kuroko berteriak seperti itu? Bukan Kuroko sekali. Dan lagi... Tadi telinganya tidak salah tangkap kan? Ada suara desah. Oh, damn! Aomine merutuki otaknya yang terlalu sering diberi asupan 'bergizi' sehingga sekarang pikirannya melayang 'kemana-mana'.

"Tetsu? Kau ada di ruang tengah?" Aomine bertanya ragu, dengan setengah berteriak mengingat dimana dia sekarang. Berharap Kuroko menjawab namun sayangnya harapan sederhana itu tak terkabul. Malah teriakan lagi yang terdengar, bernada monoton pula. Aomine jadi merinding disko.

"Oi Tetsu! Jangan bercanda! Tidak lucu tahu!" Aomine meraung keras. Namun hening menyapanya. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara gaduh dari ruang tengah. Jangan-jangan maling! Atau yang lebih parah lagi, jangan-jangan Kuroko—

BRAK!

Terlintasnya prasangka tersebut membuat Aomine segera menyambar handuk dan membanting pintu kamar mandi. Berlari kesetanan layaknya dikejar anjing Pak RT menuju ruang tengah dengan wajah panik bercampur garang. Siap menjotos maling yang berani merangsek masuk ke rumah sahabatnya.

"Tetsu!" ia berteriak panik ketika sampai di ruang tengah,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kos—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, Aomine-kun? Ada apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—bolehkah sekarang Aomine berguling di atas rel kereta api?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TODAY**

**Disclimer **: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

TODAY © Hyori Sagi

**Summary :** Hanya sebuah kisah setengah penting dan setengah waras yang terjadi hari ini

**Rated :** T untuk bahasa kasar yang nyempil

**Warning : **Bahasa nyeleneh. Beberapa chara yang ter-bully. Typos. OOC?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Che... Tetsu kau menyebalkan, lain kali jangan membuatku panik." Aomine menghembuskan napas lega sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Kuroko hanya memandang datar.

Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mari kita mundur sedikit.

.

.

"Tetsu!" Aomine berteriak panik ketika sampai di ruang tengah,

"Ah, Aomine-kun? Ada apa?" Kuroko menoleh dan sedikit mendongakkan kepala, mengintip dari balik sofa tempatnya duduk, televisi di depannya menyala. Aomine melongo sejenak, mengumpulkan akal sehatnya yang sempat terpencar entah kemana sejak suara-suara tabu menghampirinya.

"K-Kau... Kenapa Tetsu?" tergagap dan ragu terucap,

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Kuroko memandang datar, nada bicaranya yang monoton menyiratkan keheranan.

"Kau tadi berteriak kan? Kenapa, ada maling? Atau kau terluka?" 'Atau malah kau melakukan sesuatu yang "asyik"?' tambah Aomine dalam hati.

"Oh..." jeda, "aku sedang menonton bola." kini giliran Aomine yang kebingungan.

"Japan Super League. Tokyo vs Kyoto." jeda lagi, Aomine mangap, "Tokyo nyaris membuat gol tadi." Imbuhnya sambil menatap layar televisi. "Ah, sayang sekali. Babak pertama telah usai." Kuroko mendesah kecewa. Di lain sisi Aomine sedang menyusun semua kejadian yang terjadi. Teriakan dan desah yang Kuroko keluarkan adalah karena dia sedang menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Teriakan itu keluar ketika salah satu pemain Tokyo hendak mencetak angka ke gawang lawan dan desahan itu adalah desahan kecewa karena ternyata pemain itu gagal mencetak gol. Oh... Aomine langsung bernapas lega sekaligus kecewa. Lega karena bukan maling juga tak terjadi apa-apa pada Kuroko. Dan kecewanya karena Kuroko tidak sedang melakukan yang 'iya-iya'. Sialan.

Eh? Apa-apaan itu yang terakhir? Kok bisa-bisanya dia—

"Aomine-kun, lain kali jika keluar kamar mandi kenakan handuk dengan benar dan jangan melakukan yang tidak-tidak di kamar mandi, terutama kamar mandiku. Aku tidak mau kau mengotori kamar mandiku dan melihat milikmu yang tegang."

.

.

.

Aomine tersadar, fantasinya buyar.

"Che... Tetsu kau menyebalkan, lain kali jangan membuatku panik." Aomine menghembuskan napas lega sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Berharap pikiran-pikiran negatif yang sempat hinggap di pikirannya enyah seketika, tak terlalu mendengar wejangan yang barusan diberikan oleh si bayangan. Kuroko hanya memandang datar.

.

Kuroko tiba-tiba teringat akan suatu hal.

.

Pip, pip...

Tuut, tuut. Trek...

"Halo, Akashi-kun. Tolong Akashi-kun dan yang lain segera datang ke rumahku. Aku hanya berdua dengan Aomine-kun. Dia tegang hanya dengan melihatku. Aku takut dia tiba-tiba menerkamku."

.

"AKU TIDAK HOMO, TETSU SIALAAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**End**

* * *

A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca~ Terima kasih juga yang sudah mereview, nge-fav dan mem-follow cerita ini. Saya sangat senang~ Mohon kritik dan saran~

Sign,

HS.


	3. Ikan

**Selasa, 17 Juni 20xx**

Berkumpul pada hari Minggu di gym sekolah seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi pemain reguler tim basket Teiko yang terkenal dengan rambut abnormal mereka. Bahkan rasa-rasanya akan terasa hambar jika sehari saja mereka tak berkumpul. Ok, memang lebay, tapi begitulah adanya meski mereka semua tidak mau mengakuinya secara gamblang.

Kini keenamnya tengah asyik melakukan kegiatan masing-masing di gedung _indoor_ tersebut. Terlihat Aomine dan Kise yang baru saja menyudahi pertandingan _one-on-one _mereka dan berjalan menuju _bench_ tempat para anggota tim lainnya berkumpul. Dua pasang kelereng biru dan kuning menangkap sosok kapten –uhuksetanuhuk– merah, Akashi, asyik ongkang-ongkang kaki sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada; menatap rendah sekawannya yang sedang masuk mode autis.

Autis pertama, Kuroko Tetsuya si pemain bayangan, tenggelam dalam lautan aksara dan terbuai legitnya vanilla di tangan. Sebenarnya ini tidak termasuk autis sih, tapi ya sudahlah, anggap saja begitu. Autis kedua, Murasakibara Atsushi si titan jadi-jadian, yang memicing tajam nan intens ke arah jejeran _snacks_ di lantai. Sepertinya dia kelimpungan memilih _snacks_ mana yang harus dimakan duluan dan ini baru bisa dikategorikan autis. Autis ketiga, Midorima Shintarou, sibuk membalut kembali jemari lentiknya. Ini juga sepertinya tidak tergolong autis. Dan autis terakhir, Aomine Daiki beserta Kise Ryouta, yang baru saja duduk menyelonjorkan kaki di dekat Murasakibara sambil saling menghujat. Tidak diragukan lagi, mereka memang autis.

"Oi, Akashi." memutus jalinan perbannya, Midorima memanggil. Yang dipanggil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, melirik si pemanggil lewat ekor mata. Tak pelak seluruh atensi terpusat pada penggila ramalan tersebut, "Tumben tidak memberi latihan. Biasanya jika kami sudah berkumpul seperti ini kau akan menitah kami untuk berlatih, nanodayo" sambungnya sambil mendorong frame kacamata untuk kembali ke tempat asal. Aomine mengumpat pelan disusul cicitan kecil dari Kise. Heran deh, bisa-bisanya Midorima bicara begitu. Sudah bagus hari ini Akashi tidak memberi mereka latihan, eh ini anak malah minta. Ampun deh...

"Kau rindu dengan menu latihanku?" Akashi menyeringai tipis. Midorima merinding pelan, menyesal telah menyinggung perihal latihan.

"Bu-Bukannya begitu. Aku hanya penasaran, nodayo." serobotnya cepat sambil kembali membenahi kacamata.

"Yah, anggap saja aku sedang malas." jawaban tanpa basa-basi. Wajah bermahkota warna-warni di sekeliling Akashi menatap heran. Tidak biasanya mendapati pemuda identik merah itu malas terhadap suatu hal, terlebih lagi basket (atau lebih tepatnya pada acara penyiksaan lima pemuda pelangi). Namun, mereka memilih diam tak menanggapi.

Hening menyergap; bosan menggelayut. Kalau begini jadinya lebih baik pulang saja lalu tidur. Eh, hei! Siapa yang mengizinkan kau ikut mengetik, Aomine?

"Ano..." cerulean bersuara, "Menurut kalian jika diibaratkan ikan, Akashi-kun itu ikan apa?" boleh tertawa? Kok pertanyaannya sesuatu sekali.

"Hah? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Tetsu?" Aomine mamandang bingung pada bayangannya. Pemuda yang sering dianggap hantu tersebut mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Hanya bertanya. Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu terlintas." ucapnya datar seraya kembali menjejalkan sedotan ke mulut.

"No comment-ssu~" rupanya Kise cari aman.

"Ara, bicara tentang ikan aku jadi mau ikan bakar~" celoteh Murasakibara dengan nada malas dan tentu saja tidak nyambung.

"Pertanyaanmu aneh, nanodayo." Midorima mencibir.

"Ho, menurutku pertanyaan Kuroko menarik." suara dengan determinasi penuh akhirnya terdengar, "Aku penasaran, menurut kalian ikan apa yang cocok denganku?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TODAY**

* * *

**Disclimer **: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

TODAY © Hyori Sagi

**Summary :** Hanya sebuah kisah setengah penting dan setengah waras yang terjadi hari ini / "Sepertinya Murasakibara-kun yang paling benar. Akashi-kun mirip ibu-ibu PMS yang sedang melerai anak-anaknya." dan diakhiri dengan suara sruputan panjang. /

**Rated :** T untuk bahasa kasar yang nyempil

**Warning : **Bahasa nyeleneh. Akashi disini belum Akashi yang emperor, maaf~. Teiko!Arc. Beberapa chara yang ter-bully. Typos. OOC?

.

.

.

.

.

"Ho, menurutku pertanyaan Kuroko menarik." suara dengan determinasi penuh akhirnya terdengar, "Aku penasaran, menurut kalian ikan apa yang cocok denganku?" beda penanya, beda pula reaksinya. Bila Kuroko yang bertanya boleh jadi mereka berseloroh dan menolak menjawab tapi jika Akashi yang bertanya, mau tidak mau harus menjawab. Daripada menu latihan ditambah lebih baik menjawab pertanyaan absurd tersebut.

Semua terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya saling sikut, menumbalkan yang disikut untuk menjawab duluan (tentu saja Kuroko paling banyak disikut karena ini semua salahnya. Di lain sisi, ternyata manik Kuroko berbinar senang, Akashi berhasil membuat rasa penasarannya –akan– sirna).

"Aku ingin kau duluan, Murasakibara." titah telah dikeluarkan; saling sikut berhenti. Semua pandang jatuh pada Murasakibara yang mengerjap malas.

"Hee~? Kenapa harus aku duluan, Aka-chin?" rengeknya.

"Karena aku ingin dengar jawabanmu terlebih dahulu."

Mengerang malas, Murasakibara pun menjawab, "Hngg... Mungkin paus.." Aomine dan Kise menganga, kacamata Midorima retak sedikit.

"Ppfftt–Paus... Akashi kan pen–BRUAGH!"

"Berterimakasihlah, Aomine. Barusan aku melihat ada lebah di dahimu." Akashi tersenyum manis, sangat kontradiktif dengan kondisi Aomine yang terjungkal dengan bekas kecupan bola basket menghias paras. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, sampai-sampai Kise yang notabene duduk bersisian dengan Aomine butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

"Apa alasannya, Murasakibara-kun?" si biang keladi bertanya,

"Um... Karena Aka-chin seperti ibu?" jawaban absurd, alasan pun absurd.

"Ibu? Maksudmu apa, nanodayo?"

"Karena Aka-chin perhatian seperti ibu. Kalau di film-film ikan kan paus identik dengan ikan yang perhatian, ibu-ibu, dan bijaksana kan?" balas Murasakibara bingung. Akashi tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban bayi raksasa Kisedai tersebut, "Ne, ne, Aka-chin. Menurutmu maiubo, potato chips, atau pockey duluan yang harus kumakan?"

"Yang mana saja yang kau suka, Murasakibara."

"Okee~" dan percakapan mereka berakhir dengan terambilnya maiubo oleh Murasakibara, sedangkan yang lain gagal mengerti jalan pikir center mereka.

Ceri beralih pada matahari, "Kalau menurutmu ikan apa yang cocok, Kise?" sang mentari rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga. Dari beberapa orang disana, kenapa harus dia yang kena?! jeritan batin jelas terlukis di wajahnya yang ekspresif.

"A–A–Ano... Itu–I-Ikan.. Ikan... Ikan piranha-ssu!" kernyitan tercetak jelas di dahi Akashi,

"Kenapa piranha?"

"Soalnya piranha itu berbahaya, buas, menyeramkan tapi di lain sisi, piranha itu kecil, lucu, imut, unyu-unyu, meski jelek tapi dia imu–BRUAGH!" Aomine ngakak,

"Cukup sekali saja, Kise Ryouta. Aku tidak membutuhkan pengulangan." lagi, senyum maut Tuan Muda Akashi keluar. Kise menjerit kesakitan bak orang kesetanan, suara melengkingnya memekakkan telinga setiap insan yang mendengar. Catatan mental yang langsung dibuat oleh para pelajar Teiko tersebut adalah segera pergi ke dokter THT terdekat setelah mereka menangkap suara si model pirang minimal dari radius 500 meter. Tidak mau berlama-lama dengan model cengeng macam Kise, Akashi segera beralih pada wakilnya yang sebenarnya sudah komat-kamit pada dewa dan Tuhan manapun yang mau mendengar do'anya agar Akashi menskip dirinya.

"Midorima."

Dadah dunia, dadah Oha-Asa~ Ngomong-ngomong tentang Oha-asa, rasanya Midorima sudah mengikuti seluruh anjuran yang disarankan acara ramal itu tadi pagi. Celana dalam tosca bunga-bunga, _lucky item _hari ini, telah terpasang sempurna di pinggulnya. Tapi kenapa dia tetap sial? Apa keakuratan ramalan Oha-Asa sudah menurun?

'Sial, aku lupa. Hari ini seharusnya aku tidak dekat-dekat dengan Kuroko, nanodayo. Aquarius pembawa ketidakberuntungan pada Cancer hari ini.' sesal Midorima sambil melirik jengah Koroko yang duduk tenang di samping kanannya. Helaan napas terdengar,

"... Needlefishes–...–nanodayo."

"Nidu–apa-ssu?" Kise, yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan rasa nyeri di wajah modelnya, menelengkan kepala. Pendengarannya tidak sempurna menangkap perkataan Midorima.

"Nipplefish!? Oi, Midorima! Ada ya ikan–BRUAGH!" sungguh, ingin sekali Kise balas menertawakan Aomine yang kembali terjungkal di sebelahnya, namun hal itu urung ia lakukan ketika kedutan ngilu berdenyut di kedua pipi, efek lemparan bola Akashi.

"Maaf tanganku licin, Aomine."

"Akashi temee! Aduduh, sakit siala–WAA, AMPUN! AMPUN!" beberapa bola basket meluncur indah ke arah Aomine yang sibuk berkelit.

"Daripada kau terus mengoceh tidak jelas, kenapa tidak kau jawab saja pertanyaannya, hm?" serbuan bola berhenti dan berganti menjadi tanya.

"Untuk apa aku jawab pertanyaan absurd–iya, iya! Ok, aku jawab!" Aomine buru-buru meralat ucapannya ketika melihat Akashi kembali mengangkat sebuah bola basket, "Eeeerrr... Ikan... Apa ya... Mungkin hiu." imbuhnya.

"Punya alasan bagus?" selidik Akashi.

"Huh? Tadi Midorima tidak ditanya."

"Aku tidak meragukan jawaban Midorima, Aomine. Lagipula Needlefishes lumayan keren." Akashi memutar bola basket di atas telunjuk kanannya. Mendengar pujian Akashi membuat Midorima melempar senyum mengejek pada pemuda _navy blue_ diseberang.

"Halo~ Akashi, please. Hiu itu lebih keren dari ikan nipple-nya Midorima. Lebih terkenal, sobat." Kise tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya kikikan geli meluncur dari belah bibirnya tatkala ia mendengar ucapan Aomine, terlebih di bagian pemuda itu menyebut nama ikan yang diajukan Midorima. Sedangkan Kuroko tampak menggumam tidak jelas, efek sedotan yang menyumpal mulutnya, mungkin sebenarnya dia sedang meralat ucapan Aomine.

"Jadi maksudmu aku salah?" senyum,

"Ok, karena hiu itu ganas, buas, menyeramkan. Dia juga kuat dan tangguh. Hiu juga melambangkan kekuasaan." Aomine memilih langsung memberi alasan dibanding menjawab pertanyaan barusan. Masalahnya Akashi bertanya sambil tersenyum. Gak beres.

"Tumben otakmu bekerja, Aomine." sindiran si lumut mengalun indah.

"Apa katamu?!"

Akashi tesenyum tipis melihat interaksi para kawan setimnya. Manik delimanya memancar lembut tatkala percekcokan menjadi santapan _Ruby_ merah. Aomine dan Midorima yang saling menghujat dilatarbelakangi oleh Kise yang ngakak bahagia juga Murasakibara yang memperpanas situasi dengan lontaran-lontaran pedas bernada malas. Belum lagi ditambah dengan Kuroko–hei, kemana dia?

"Kurasa jawaban mereka berempat sudah benar-benar mewakili watakmu, Akashi-kun." walau bagaimanapun Akashi juga manusia. Ada kalanya ia terlalu fokus pada satu hal dan melupakan sekitarnya. Jadi wajar kan kalau sesekali ia pun bisa dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Kuroko yang bagai lelembut.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Kuroko."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, aku tersanjung." dengusan pelan terdengar. Selanjutnya mereka berdua menikmati opera sabun yang disuguhkan keempat teman mereka. Terhanyut oleh suasana ramai yang menentramkan hati, sesekali senyuman tipis lolos di bibir mereka.

"Kau tahu Kuroko," cerulean menoleh, "Aku tidak pernah ingin kehilangan suasana seperti ini. Aku ingin suasana ini terus terjaga." Kuroko mengernyit heran. Dia tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Akashi yang terdengar seperti monolog dibanding dialog, padahal jelas sekali pemuda itu melibatkannya dalam pembicaraan.

"Kurasa kalau kau pasti bisa." sambung Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?"

"Kurasa kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti ucapanku, Kuroko." seringai khas Akashi terpampang, membuat Kuroko mendelik sebal dengan ucapan yang diiringi seringai barusan. Kesannya mengejek sekali.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata begitu?" Kuroko memilih meredam kekesalannya dan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan. Seringai Akashi pudar,

"Entahlah. Firasatku menuntunku berkata seperti itu." pandangan Akashi terlihat menerawang, meski samar tapi Kuroko yakin barusan pemuda disebelahnya kehilangan kesadaran akan sekitar. Melamun, hal yang sangat tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang Akashi.

"Akashi-kun–"

"HAHAHA! OTAKNYA AOMINECCHI ISINYA KOTORAN? HAHAHAHA!" tawa Kise membahana, membuat perhatian kedua pemuda itu kembali terfokus pada empat lainnya.

"Berarti Mine-chin pup lewat mulut ya? Atau hidung? Soalnya Mine-chin sering mengorek hidung, eh telinga juga~ Mido-chin, mana yang benar?" Murasakibara beralih pada Midorima, "Dia buang air besar dari seluruh lubang yang ia punya, nanodayo" jawab Midorima cepat yang ditanggapi dengan 'oh' dari penanya. Tawa Kise semakin merebak mendengar percakapan dua tiang tersebut.

"TEEMMEEE! OTAK KALIAN JUGA TIDAK ADA YANG BERES! YANG SATU ISINYA JAJANAN BOCAH, YANG SATUNYA BERISI RAMALAN BODOH, DAN YANG SATUNYA LAGI MALAH TIDAK BEROTAK!" balas Aomine sengit, urat di lehernya terlihat jelas.

"Apa katamu, nanodayo?!", "Aominecchi hidoi-ssu! Aku punya otak! Apa perlu kita melakukan scan?", "Mine-chin, aku ingin menghancurkanmu."

Dug, dug...

"Wah, sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang. Kenapa aku tidak diajak, hm?" indah suara mengintimidasi mengalun bersamaan dengan bunyi pantulan bola basket. Seketika keadaan menjadi hening dan beratmosfer tak menyenangkan, tekanan terasa membebani tubuh tinggi pemuda-pemuda kelebihan hormon di depan sana. Dua di antara empat menoleh patah-patah, memastikan keadaan di belakang mereka. Sial, mereka menyesal membelakangi orang ini!

"Kulihat kalian bersemangat sekali. Tentu tenaga kalian pun banyak kan?" senyum kali ini manis tapi mereka berani bersumpah justru inilah senyum paling menakutkan nan mematikan yang ada di dunia ini.

Glup...

.

"Sepertinya Murasakibara-kun yang paling benar. Akashi-kun mirip ibu-ibu PMS yang sedang melerai anak-anaknya." dan diakhiri dengan suara sruputan panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**End**

* * *

A/N: Sebelum omake, izinkan saya curcol sebentar.

.

.

KENAPA CHAP INI KAYA NASKAH DRAMA YA!? DIALOG SEMUAAAAA~! /nangis/

.

.

Ihik, abaikan yang di atas, saya ceritanya lagi stress. /pasang tampang madesu/

Maaf kalau chap ini absurd bin gaje bin lalalalilili dan segala macam yang jelek-jelek. Fict di tengah masa hiatus memang mengerikan ya? Dan maaf juga kalau banyak typo yang berserakan, ini gak saya revisi lagi. Sekali ketik bablas angin ne, eh maksudnya bablas publish~

Masalah Akashi yang manggil mereka marga, sebenernya saya juga agak aneh sih. Gak biasa banget. Tapi demi kebutuhan, gak apa lah ya? Ok, ok? /ditamvar/

Yang terakhir, makasih banget atas semua dukungan yang telah readers sekalian berikan bagi keberlangsungan fict anta ini. Duh, seneng banget baca review kalian, liat ada yang ngefav sama ngefollow juga. Uwaw, rasanya seneng abizz~ XD /mengalay/ Tapi maaf saya belum sempet bales review indah kalian~ Chap depan saya usahakan membalas semua review dari chap 1, mohon ditunggu~ /flies/

Dan ini omakenya~ =7=/

.

.

.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

Setelah latihan neraka yang menguras tenaga, yang pada akhirnya terlaksana jua, kelima pria berbeda tinggi yang dikenal sebagai Generasi Keajaiban tekapar dengan tidak elitnya. Kaus mereka basah oleh keringat, seperti bajunya yang baru selesai dicuci dan siap untuk dijemur. Berkebalikan dengan mereka, pemuda dengan kaus hitam berambut merah terlihat tak berkeringat sama sekali. Seringai puas terpahat di bibir tipisnya.

"Bagaimana? Menyenangkan, bukan? Tenaga kalian juga tidak terbuang percuma." manis sekali nada yang keluar, tapi kenapa kata-katanya tidak mengenakkan sekali ya?

'ORANG INI SUDAH GILA!' batin beberapa diantara mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kuroko." pemilik nama tersebut langsung berjengit, rasa mual yang sudah mencapai pangkal kerongkongan seketika lenyap, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri." tagih Akashi. Rupanya konglomerat satu ini tidak puas jika belum semua anak asuhnya kena.

"Tidak terima kasih. Pertanyaan tidak berlaku pada penanyanya." tolaknya tegas tanpa tendeng aling-aling. Kedutan samar terlihat di pelipis Akashi.

"Jawab."

Kuroko menghela napas. Ketuanya ini memang keras kepala. Ingin rasanya ia mengubur hidup-hidup pemuda di depannya tapi urung ia lakukan, ingat dosa. Lagipula ia tahu, jika dia terus menolak, nyawanya dan keempat temannya menjadi taruhan. Terlalu berisiko.

"Ikan pari."

HHFFTHHMM! Ikan pari... Ikan yang lenjeh itu kan? Yang kaya' layangan ngapung di air? Eh, celana dalam juga mirip masa.

Akashi bisa mendengar jelas tawa tertahan dan bisik-bisik itu. Tenang saja ada hal bagus menanti mereka, batin Akashi.

"Alasan."

"Karena nama ilmiahnya _Raja sp._"

PPFFFTT! Raja celana dalam!

"Halaman depan, taman, toilet. Bersihkan. 50 kali lipat. Seminggu. Aomine Daiki. Kise Ryouta." hanya beberapa kata namun efeknya luar biasa. Lihatlah, mereka yang disebut barusan menjadi putih sekarang. Dan oh, apakah itu roh yang keluar dari mulut mereka?

'Untung aku tidak ikutan, nanodayo.', 'Aka-chin mirip angry fish', 'Mungkin Akahi-kun benar-benar PMS.'

.

.

.

* * *

**End beneran**


	4. Kalender-Tanggal

**Rabu, 15 April 20xx**

Hari ini, tumben-tumbennya seorang Kise Ryouta anteng tak bersuara. Ditelisik lebih teliti, ternyata si anak ayam kuning ini tengah serius memelototi kalender di ponsel pintar —berchasing cokelat—barunya seraya komat-kamit tidak jelas diselingi kerucutan bibir yang kata para fansnya sih imut.

Duh, masih lama.

Akh, kenapa harus segitu sih?

Mau tukeran sama Akashicchi~

Gumaman-gumamannya berkisar pada tiga hal itu. Entah maksud ketiganya apa, namun gumaman (yang tidak bisa disebut gumaman karena taraf intensitas suara yang terdengar cukup untuk membuat orang-orang pada radius lima meter mendengar jelas) tersebut sukses menyita perhatian Nijimura Shuuzou yang kebetulan melintas setelah berganti pakaian sehabis pelajaran olahraga. Merasa ketertarikannya cukup besar, dihampirilah model remaja idaman para kaum hawa tersebut yang tengah bersila seraya menebar aura suram di pinggir lapangan tak jauh dari bangku pemain.

"Hoi! Sedang apa sih?" maksud hati mau beramah-tamah dengan bahasa gaul dan cengiran akrab, kenyataannya malah terlihat seperti preman sekolah kebelet malak. Jangan salahkan Nijimura, itu memang alamiah. Meski ganteng gak ketulungan tapi tampang galak (yang sebenarnya untuk menjinakkan Haizaki Shougo pada zaman baheula)nya sudah terlanjur lengket dengan otot-otot wajah, jadi tolong jangan protes. Hargailah usaha Nijimura untuk terlihat ramah di mata juniornya. Woi! Yang disana jangan ketawa kesetanan! Ini serius, Nijimura sebenarnya ramah, sopan dan baik kok, berbakti pada orang tua pula. Contoh suami idaman~

"E-Eh? Nijimura-_senpai_?" Kise menoleh terlampau cepat sejurus menjawab tergagap karena tergemap,

"Apa-apaan reaksimu. Seperti melihat hantu saja," dengus si surai obsidian. Cara bicaranya kembali normal tanpa ada sedikit pun hal berbau gahoel terselip. Kan pada dasarnya Nijimura itu anak baik nan sopan yang selalu berbakti pada kedua orang tua, sudah dibilang sebelumnya, ingat?

"I-Itu… Sedang lihat kalender, _Senpai_. Hehehe…"

"Kalender?" Nijimura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak membuat kernyitan cukup dalam di dahi tertutup poni belah samping miliknya, "Apa hubungannya lihat kalender dan bertukar dengan Akashi?" keheranan kental tersampaikan pada tiap kata.

Di lain pihak, Akashi yang merasa namanya disebut menghentikan laju larinya dan menghadap kepada dua entitas yang asyik nongkrong di pinggir lapangan, "Kau memanggilku, Nijimura-_senpai_? Dan Kise, kau bilang hanya mengecek panggilan masuk di ponsel, kenapa lama sekali?" tuntut Akashi seraya mendekat pada keduanya. Tak pelak, pemain lain pun ikut berhenti melakukan pemanasan (lari sepuluh keliling lapangan) dan memusatkan seluruh perhatian pada objek hitam-kuning. Terlihat rona wajah Kise memucat dan tingkahnya gelagapan menghadapi pertanyaan menuntut dari sang kapten.

"A-Aku sekalian ngecek kalender, Akashicchi,"

"Kalender?"

"Dan menurutmu, apa hubungannya kalender dengan kau, Akashi?" sela Nijimura ketika Kise hendak kembali melancarkan alasan,

"Aku? Kalender?" Ah, terkutuklah Kise dengan suara indahnya, terkutuklah Nijimura dengan keingintahuannya dan terkutuklah Akashi dengan tatapan menyelidiknya!

Merasa akan menjadi pembicaraan yang cukup alot dan panjang, Akashi memerintahkan pemain lain untuk melanjutkan pemanasan yang sempat tertunda. Meninggalkan sang api di tengah malam bertemaramkan pendar kuning lampu minyak beserta pepohonan, potret langit cerah, pembungkus permen bercat ungu, dan kegelapan lain. Oh, samar-samar ada kelopak bunga sakura yang mendekat.

"Aku bilang, semua kembali latihan. Kenapa kalian masih disini, Midorima, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Aomine?" sang api mengabsen satu persatu keberadaan yang tak diinginkan,

"Jangan salah paham, Akashi. Aku hanya mau meletakkan _lucky item_ yang lupa kusimpan barusan, nanodayo," tuk, kacamata didorong,

"Miniatur patung liberty kan _lucky item_mu hari ini? Itu apa yang menyembul dari dalam tasmu, Midorima?" sayang sekali, niat bohongnya kelihatan jelas. Si pohon salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah. Kacamata yang baru didorong, ia dorong lagi untuk menyembunyikan kegugupan. Dengungan pembelaan diri ia coba lontarkan meski tak berefek. Merah itu menghela napas,

"Ah, tidak usah bicara. Biar aku yang menebak. Kalian penasaran, bukan begitu?" selanya. Mereka mengangguk kecil, terkecuali si pohon yang masih misuh-misuh menyangkal. Kelopak sakura yang akhirnya sampai di kelompok kecil tersebut menatap bingung satu-satu, melontarkan tanya lewat tatapan dan kedik bahu sebagai jawaban sejurus kemudian.

Sang api kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pendar lampu yang semakin lama semakin meredup saja karena terkalahkan oleh pendar api yang semakin menusuk. Mengkeret dekat bangku sambil memeluk persegi panjang tipis dan beberapa embun mulai terefleksi pada kaca lampu. Sedangkan sang malam melirik penuh minat interaksi kedua benda berpendar di hadapannya.

"Jadi?" Akashi Seijuurou sebagai maifestasi api dengan pendar yang makin menguat itu, sengaja menggantung kalimatnya,

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting, Akashicchi. Hehe, lupakan saja-_ssu_~" Kise Ryouta si pendar lampu minyak berusaha memberikan cengiran tertampan yang telah teruji klinis mampu membuat sebagian kaum hawa membuang darah mubazir. Ah, tapi sungguh disayangkan, Akashi bukanlah bagian dari para korban cengiran tampan itu. Seimut apapun Akashi, dia termasuk makhluk ganteng ciptaan Tuhan yang mendekati kata sempurna tanpa cela yang tampak. Mungkin cela yang tak tampaknya banyak tapi siapa yang tahu kan? Tak mungkin seorang Akashi tampakkan karena sedari kecil ia sudah ditempa untuk menjadi pribadi yang sempurna dan tidak boleh memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya pada dunia.

"Tentu saja penting bagiku karena namaku disangkutpautkan,"

"Setuju! Kamu merencanakan apa, Kise? Menggulingkan Akashi dari jabatan kapten?" Aomine menyahut sengit (atau bersemangat?) sambil menambahkan kalimat 'kalau iya, aku bantu!' dalam hati. Cari mati saja Aomine Daiki kalau sampai kalimat terakhir mendobrak paksa barikade gigi.

"Itu sih kamu, Aomine-kun,"

"Kok kamu jahat banget sama aku, Tetsu?!" Aomine pasang tampang tersakiti nan nelangsa,

"Dai-chan alay,"

"Satsuki sialan!"

"Nyam, nyam.." ini yang terakhir sebenarnya sama tidak penting untuk didengar dengan komentar-komentar yang lain.

Nijimura pasang tampang bloon-bloon ketjeh menanggapi semua interaksi mantan anak asuhnya, ini seriusan anggota inti tim basket SMP Teikou yang terkenal itu? Yang katanya generasi jenius yang hanya muncul sepuluh tahun sekali—atau berapa tahun sekali entahlah, dia malas ambil pusing—? Serius? Gak bohong? Kok di mata Nijimura mereka hanya sekumpulan bocah berotak setengah yang kerjanya saling menyalak laiknya tarzan di tengah rimba, ya? Ini siapa yang salah, Nijimura atau masyarakat? Jauh di lubuk hati, Nijimura bersyukur bukan main atas keputusannya untuk lengser dari jabatan kapten. Mungkin sakit bapaknya merupakan pertanda baik bagi Nijimura untuk lepas dan jauh-jauh dari segala hal yang dapat membuatnya stress berkepanjangan. Terima kasih, Ayah. Hutang budiku padamu kian menggunung, batin Nijimura.

Kise yang merasa perhatian Akashi tengah tersita sepenuhnya pada kawanan tak diundang, memilih menjauh dan mulai mengendap keluar gym untuk kabur. Bolos latihan sehari tak masalah bagi Kise, dia siap dengan menu latihan tambahan yang mengintip sadis di balik punggung kata esok hari.

.

.

"Akashi! Kise kabur!" teriakan Midorima menggema dalam ruang olahraga tersebut sesaat setelah kepala kuning Kise tenggelam di balik pintu keluar. Wow! Seorang Midorima berteriak karenanya? Diam-diam Kise menangis atas perhatian sang wakil kapten. Bukan karena terharu pastinya, lebih kepada tangis terkhianati dan penuh dendam kesumat.

'MIDORIMACCHI KEJAM-_SSU_! KENAPA BARU PERHATIAN KALAU DALAM SITUASI BEGINIIII!?'

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TODAY**

**Disclimer **: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

TODAY © Hyori Sagi

**Summary :** Hanya sebuah kisah setengah penting dan setengah waras yang terjadi hari ini / "Dan menurutmu, apa hubungannya kalender dengan kau, Akashi?" / "Akashi! Kise kabur!" / Sampai mati pun, Kise tidak akan mau berbagi hasil penemuannya kemarin lusa ketika dia sedang mengutak-atik kalender tahun lalu yang tak sengaja ia temukan di ruang ganti tempat ia melakukan pemotretan /

**Rated :** T untuk bahasa kasar yang nyempil

**Warning : **Bahasa nyeleneh. Oreshi alias Akashi disini belum Akashi yang emperor, maaf~. Teiko!Arc. Beberapa chara yang ter-_bully_. Typos. Long (and bored) chapie (maybe?). OOC?

**CHAPTER 4 SPECIAL FOR ****(LATE) ****AKAKURO DAY, (LATE) AKAKURO WEEK, AND AKAKURO MONTH**

**ENJOY, ALL!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan berdebu dan menguarkan bau apek yang khas di dalam gedung sekolah SMP Teikou, terseliplah seorang Kise Ryouta di antara loker besi berkarat berumur entah berapa puluh tahun dan tembok usang dengan cat yang telah terkelupas di sana- sini plus jaring-jaring halus hasil sekresi para hewan kelas _Arachnida_ dari phylum _Arthopoda_. Mendadak Kise merasa bangga karena bisa menghafal pelajaran Biologi yang ia pelajari minggu lalu. Pintarnya diriku~, gumamnya jemawa.

Suara langkah-langkah kaki yang bergema sesekali di lorong gedung membuat Kise kian melipat diri di sudut terpencil ruangan dengan luas tiga kali lima meter tersebut. Perasaannya selalu diliputi kewaspadaan dan kecemasan, takut jika suara langkah yang ia dengar merupakan langkah salah satu pengejarnya. Sampai mati pun, Kise tidak akan mau berbagi hasil penemuannya kemarin lusa ketika dia sedang mengutak-atik kalender tahun lalu yang tak sengaja ia temukan di ruang ganti tempat ia melakukan pemotretan. Biarlah hanya dia yang menikmati penemuan cemerlangnya, orang lain tidak perlu ikut menikmati. Karena dengan begitu, Kise bisa dengan leluasa memonopoli satu dari sekian banyak pusat kebahagiannya.

Di lain sisi, setelah Midorima berteriak memberi peringatan pada Akashi, Akashi dengan segera membentuk tiga kelompok; dua kelompok beranggotakan dua orang dan satu kelompok beranggotakan tiga orang. Kelompok pertama berisikan Aomine dan Momoi yang ditugaskan mencari Kise di semua fasilitas olahraga SMP Teikou. Kelompok kedua berisikan Akashi dan Kuroko dengan wilayah pencarian yang cukup merepotkan karena saling berjauhan; semua ruang penunjang kegiatan dalam sekolah seperti perpustakaan, toilet, ruang penyimpanan, ruang guru, kantor kepala sekolah, dan beberapa ruang lainnya. Sedangkan kelompok terakhir berisikan Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Nijimura. Mereka kedapatan jatah wilayah pencarian yang paling luas mengingat jumlah mereka yang lebih banyak dibanding dengan dua kelompok lain. Ruang kelas, atap, kantin, dan tempat lain yang tidak dipegang kelompok lain, merekalah yang bertanggung jawab.

Adapun alasan mengapa Nijimura terlibat dengan aksi pencarian ini karena dia terlanjur penasaran. Salahkan saja si pemain nomor delapan dan kata-katanya yang menggantung, membuatnya tak bisa hengkang dari sekolah dengan tenang. Sepertinya Nijimura harus meminta maaf pada ayahnya nanti karena terlambat datang ke rumah sakit. Padahal hari ini adalah gilirannya untuk menjaga sang ayah.

Sambil mencari, Nijimura membut beberapa spekulasi yang mungkin bisa menjelaskan maksud dari kata-kata Kise. Kalender dan Akashi. Kira-kira apa-apa saja yang berhubungan dengan keduanya? Apa mungkin yang Kise maksud adalah hari ulang tahun Akashi? Tidak mungkin, ulang tahun Akashi sudah lewat tiga bulan yang lalu. Lagipula ia sempat mendengar gumaman lain yang mengeluhkan jumlah. Benang merah apa yang menghubungkan antara keluhan Kise terhadap jumlah, kalender, dan Akashi? Arrghh, sial. Absurd sekali! Benar-benar tidak ada hubungannya! Nijimura mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi sambil mengeluh macam-macam dalam hati karena tak kunjung menemukan sebiji kunci.

"_Senpai_-chin kenapa? Kepala _Senpai_-chin banyak ketombenya ya?" risih melihat kelakuan lelaki berstatus senior yang berjalan beberapa langkah di sampingnya, membuat Murasakibara bertanya sembari mengerutkan kedua alis karena merasa terganggu. Bungkus kripik di tangan kanannya kini berpindah dalam pelukan protektif kedua lengan, "Kalau iya, jangan buang ketombe sembarangan. Nanti kalau masuk ke kripikku gimana? Kan jijik," sambungnya dengan nada tak suka dan jemari yang berusaha menutup bungkusan itu secara maksimal.

"Enak saja! Kulit kepalaku bersih dari yang namanya ketombe, bodoh!" kata-kata kasar secara tidak sadar meluncur bebas dari mulut Nijimura. Kebiasaan lama kembali terbawa-bawa. Duh, Nijimura mau tobat, Tuhan. Tolong kembalikan Niji yang penuh kasih sayang dan berbudi luhur, Tuhan. Bohong deng, Nijimura cukup menikmati perilakunya yang kadang kasar kadang nggak ini kok.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, lebih baik kita mencari dengan benar. Bukannya aku penasaran atau peduli pada Kise ya, tapi kalau kita menemukannya dengan segera, waktu pulang kita juga makin cepat, nodayo," lagi-lagi jemari berbalut perban itu mendorong naik kacamata di hidung.

"Tapi Mido-chin—"

"Nanti kuganti kripikmu,nanodayo. Tapi tolong camkan kalau aku melakukan itu bukan karena aku peduli padamu," Midorima memeringati sambil bersidekap. Nijimura terkikik geli melihat ke-_tsundere_-an seorang Midorima Shintarou.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, _Senpai_?!" Nijimura makin tidak tahan untuk mengubah kikikannya menjadi tawa keras. Aduh, juniornya yang satu ini manis sekali kalau sedang dalam _tsundere_ mode. Lihat muka merahnya dan sikap gugupnya yang lucu. Ah, Rasanya Nijimura ingin mengarungi bocah satu ini dan membawanya pulang.

Murasakibara yang sudah mendapat kepastian akan masa depan kripik kesayangannya tak menggubris interaksi dua sejawatnya dan kembali melaksanakan titah dengan tampang nihil minat.

.

Di sudut lain wilayah SMP termahsyur itu, Aomine berjalan dengan langkah setengah menggebu setengah diseret beberapa meter di belakang Momoi yang berjalan dengan langkah ringan diselingi senandung riang nan pelan, hampir serupa gumaman. Masuk ke gedung olahraga lalu beberapa lama kemudian keluar lagi, sudah dua kali mereka melakukannya tapi belum juga mendapat hasil. Aomine yang pada dasarnya memang cepat bosan pada suatu hal (terkecuali pada basket dan dada perempuan), mulai melancarkan aksi merajuk dan mengeluhnya,

"Satsuki, kau sajalah yang cari. Aku malas. Kutunggu di kantin saja ya? Lapar nih," Momoi berhenti dan berbalik secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Aomine hampir terjungkal karena aksi ngerem mendadak untuk menghindari benturan, "Bego, jangan berhenti dan berbalik seenak udel dong! Kalau tabrakan gimana, hah?!" semburnya. Momoi memasang wajah sebal,

"Dai-chan yang bego! Masa menyuruhku mencari Ki-chan di banyak tempat sendirian sih?" padahal beberapa detik yang lalu, ekspresi Momoi masih sedap untuk dipandang tapi kini mimik itu tergantikan dengan raut marah yang entah kenapa tetap saja sedap dipandang. Iya tahu, kalimat barusan itu bukan kalimat yang benar.

"Hentikan panggilan menggelikan itu! Lagipula taruhan deh, Kise tidak akan ada di fasilitas olahraga. Sudahlah, biarkan saja yang lain yang mencari,"

"Kau malas sekali sih! Memangnya Aomine-kun tidak penasaran dengan ucapan Ki-chan yang dikatakan Nijimura-_senpai_?" Momoi berkacak pinggang,

"Tentu saja penasaran. Ada apa dengan Akashi dan kalender. Kupikir tadinya Kise mau menggulingkan Akashi dari jabatan kapten pada tanggal tertentu," korek-korek kuping lalu menyentil kotoran yang menyempil di kuku, Momoi menatap horror kegiatan Aomine barusan.

"Demi apapun, tidak bisakah kau hilangkan kebiasaan jorokmu itu? Dan lagi, sepertinya kau bernafsu sekali melengserkan Akashi-kun. Sebegitu bencinya kah?" Aomine menepi dan duduk bersandar pada dinding gedung olahraga string tiga. Momoi menggembungkan sebelah pipi ketika sadar bahwa dirinya telah jatuh ke dalam perangkap Aomine untuk tidak melanjutkan pencarian mereka. Ternyata teman gelapnya cerdik juga, Momoi jadi merasa kalah, "Menyebalkan, membangun percakapan yang sekiranya akan memakan waktu lama, huh? Dasar licik!" sungut Momoi sambil ikut mendudukkan diri dan menyikut keras pinggang Aomine. Aomine mengaduh lantang dan mengusap kasar bagian tubuhnya yang sejurus lalu menjadi target sikutan maut gadis berambut pink di sampingnya.

"Badanmu saja yang perempuan tapi kelakuanmu barbar sekali sih—" petal sakura mendelik tajam, "—Lupakan." pemuda _deep blue_ tersebut meluruskan kedua kaki yang terasa pegal, "Bukannya aku benci pada Akashi. Hanya saja sejak dia menjadi kapten, latihan tim inti makin gila. Aku kasihan dengan Tetsu yang selalu muntah di akhir latihan. Mungkin jika Akashi turun, latihannya akan kembali seperti semula. Setidaknya itu lebih ringan dari yang sekarang."

Gadis remaja cantik itu melempar tatap teduh pada teman masa kecilnya yang kini telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang pemuda dengan tanda-tanda akan menjadi seorang gagah di kemudian hari. Senyum lembut terukir manis di belah bibir plumnya,

"Lagipula…"

Momoi mengernyit ketika Aomine menggantung kalimatnya cukup lama, "Ya?" pemuda identik gelap tersebut tergugu sekejap,

"Lagipula…" digantung lagi pada kata yang sama. Momoi semakin penasaran. Didapatinya sang pemuda meraup sekitar dengan was-was, membuat Momoi mau tak mau meneguk ludah secara gugup karena terbawa suasana,

"… Lagipula aku jadi teringat dengan celana dalam kelincimu yang terlihat tadi pagi."

Krik…

Krik…

Krik…

"MESUM! DASAR AHOMINE-KUN MESUM! MATI SAJA KAU DEKIL!" pukul sana, pukul sini! Jambak itu, jambak ini!

"AW! AMPUN, SAT-ADUH! SAKIT! HENTIKAN!" lengan tan milik Aomine berusaha menghalau semua serangan namun apa daya, serangan yang dilancarkan begitu ganas dan membabi buta sehingga sulit untuk dihalau, "Hentikan, Satsuki! Bukan itu yang kumaksud, aku bercanda barusan—WADAWW! HENTIKAN JAMBAKAN BABONMU ITU! AKU BISA BOTAK!"

"Salah sendiri! Aku sudah deg-degan menunggu lanjutan ucapanmu yang terdengar serius, kau malah mengatakan hal mesum seperti itu! Rasakan jambakan mautku!" Momoi menarik dua jumput Aomine semakin keras, menyebabkan si empunya meraung kesakitan,

"OK, OK! AKU YANG SALAH! SEKARANG CEPAT LEPASKAN!"

Pada akhirnya Momoi melepas dua genggamnya dan menjauhkannya dari kepala Aomine, memidahkannya untuk dilipat di depan dada. Sedangkan Aomine sibuk mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut tak menyenangkan, "Muka penasaranmu terlihat tolol, jiwa isengku merasa terpanggil. Jadi salahkan saja mukamu it—Aw! Che, tidak bisakah kau tidak menyikut atau memukul atau menjambakku, hah?" tangan si pemuda eksotis berpindah mengelus pinggang.

"Masa bodo! Jadi kalimat apa yang sebenarnya mau kau ucapkan?" balas Momoi sewot, wajah Aomine mendadak kembali dilingkupi gurat was-was. Tak pelak Momoi pun memasang telinga baik-baik dan bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk kalau-kalau ia kembali dijahili,

"Sebenarnya, Midorima bilang ada yang aneh dengan Akashi akhir-akhir ini," perlahan atmosfer di sekitar mereka terasa memberat. Padahal tak ada yang mengintimidasi disini, namun topik yang disinggung mampu membangkitkan sensasi seakan-akan mereka berdua terhimpit dalam intimidasi tak henti-henti.

Aomine mengusap tengkuknya yang secara ajaib mendadak meremang tak menyenangkan, "Midorima sendiri sulit menjelaskannya. Tapi melihat raut muka si hijau itu ketika tak sengaja keceplosan bicara, aku dan Murasakibara yang berada disana waktu itu yakin hal tersebut tidak baik. Jadi kupikir, ada baiknya kalau Akashi mengurangi beban pikirannya dan menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang ia hadapi dulu," lanjutnya dengan nada diseret dan mengambang.

"Bayangkan, Satsuki…" kini suara Aomine seperti timbul tenggelam di telinga Momoi, membuat pemudi tersebut sontak menegang, "Masalah semengerikan apa yang menimpa Akashi sampai Midorima berani melabeli tuan sempurna itu kata aneh?"

Benar juga…

Momoi mendadak merasa menjadi pengamat yang gagal. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada Akashi padahal mereka cukup sering menghabiskan waktu bersama?

Masalah seperti apa yang menimpa Akashi sampai Midorima yang jarang melabeli orang tanpa alasan tiba-tiba mencap Akashi aneh?

Detik itu juga, Momoi bungkam tak berkomentar. Hanya keheningan yang kini menduduki puncak korelasi keduanya.

Masalah seberat dan semengerikan apa…

Yang bisa membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou menjadi—

—aneh?

.

.

Tap.

Akashi Seijuurou secara tak terduga menghentikan lajunya. Kuroko yang karena aksi sang kapten jadi tiga langkah di depan pun refleks ikut berhenti dan menoleh pada pemuda _R__uby_ di belakangnya. Tatapan heran langsung tercetak di kedua permata safir milik _phantom player_ tersebut saat didapatinya Tuan Muda itu menunduk. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, takut-takut ia berkata salah dan menyebabkan orang yang ia hormati marah (meski sebenarnya Kuroko hampir tidak pernah melihat seorang Akashi marah secara harfiah). Sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk terus menatap si pemuda Sagitarius dengan tatapan bertanya sambil berharap kalau yang tertuju menangkap sinyal-sinyal yang ia pancarkan, lebih bagus lagi kalau dia bisa menerima telepati; karena dari awal Kuroko memandang Akashi, ia selalu melontarkan tanya di sanubari.

"Sepertinya Daiki cari mati. Apa harus **ku**jahit mulutnya agar dia tidak mengumbar gosip?" Kuroko tersentak, gumaman lirih barusan... Asalnya dari Akashi—kan?

"Shintarou juga harus **ku**rebut mata dan lidahnya yang berbahaya itu—" Kuroko sudah tidak tahan. Ia harus mengonfirmasi gumaman lirih itu, "—Akashi-kun?"

Akashi bergeming. Helai _haemoglobin_ itu menutupi hampir seluruh ekspresi terpahat karena posisi kepala yang tertunduk. Kuroko tidak ambil diam, ia lantas menghapus jarak yang memisahkan mereka dan menepuk pelan pundak pemain bernomor empat tersebut dengan perasaan panas-dingin. Meski masih bertopengkan ekspresi datar, tidak menutup adanya gurat takut dan khawatir yang terpoles tipis bagi mereka yang jeli. Sekali lagi ia lantunkan marga Seijuurou dengan perlahan nan hati-hati, "Akashi-kun?" dan untunglah kali ini berhasil.

Kepala merah itu terangkat, menampilkan ekspresi datar nan teduh yang selalu terlukis di wajah tampan Akashi, "Ah, ya? Ada apa, Kuroko?" bahkan senyum tipis tak luput tersemat. Hanya saja, tatapan tegas yang biasanya terpancar kini tergantikan dengan sorot bingung. Hamparan langit bersih itu menjadi sangsi, benarkah gumaman yang didengarnya tadi berasal dari pemuda di hadapannya ini?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun?" tanyanya lamat,

"Tentu saja aku baik. Kenapa memang?" ditanya begitu malah membuat Kuroko semakin sangsi. Mungkin tadi dia berhalusinasi.

"Ah, tidak. Akashi-kun tiba-tiba berhenti dan menunduk. Ditambah lagi Akashi-kun tidak menggubris beberapa panggilanku barusan. Kupikir Akashi-kun, eerr... Sakit..." Kuroko menggaruk pelan pipinya, sebuah kebiasaan yang muncul ketika ia merasa gugup atau canggung, "... Mungkin?" imbuhnya pelan.

Akashi mengerjap beberapa kali, "Oh..." sahutnya linglung, "Begitukah? Maaf, aku tidak sadar," lanjutnya. Kuroko mengangguk maklum, tangan yang masih bertengger di pundak kanan Akashi ia kembalikan ke tempat semula.

Mereka kembali mencari dalam diam. Ruang guru adalah tujuan mereka selanjutnya. Akashi membuka pintu geser yang menutup ruang guru sambil melafalkan permisi. Didapati oleh mereka ada lima guru yang masih tinggal disana, memerhatikan Akashi dan Kuroko yang membungkuk sopan dan melenggang masuk. Seorang guru wanita berambut cokelat digelung yang duduk pada barisan kedua dekat pintu tersenyum dan menanyakan maksud keduanya mengunjungi ruang guru saat waktu pulang sudah lewat setengah jam lalu. Akashi dengan santun menjawab perihal kedatangan mereka dan menanyakan keberadaan Kise di ruang ber-AC itu. Selain lebih efektif, tidak etis pula jika mereka dengan seenaknya mengacak-acak ruang guru demi menemukan teman _gamboge _mereka.

Setelah mendengar penuturan muridnya, sang guru mengangguk singkat dan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada satu murid pun yang masuk ke ruang guru dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit belakangan selain Akashi dan Kuroko. Kepastian telah mereka genggam, tak ada lagi urusan yang perlu diselesaikan di ruangan bercat putih gading tersebut sehingga duo merah-biru itu mengundurkan diri selepas mengucap terima kasih, dan disambut senyum kecil dari wanita berstatus pengajar.

Kuroko berdiri diam selagi Akashi menutup pintu dengan benar. Tak ia biarkan otaknya berpikir macam-macam yang merepotkan dan membuat lelah. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya segera menemukan Kise Ryouta dan membuatnya buka mulut mengenai rahasianya, menurut Kuroko sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat bagi observan macamnya berpikir keras. Sepertinya rahasia Kise bukanlah sesuatu yang begitu penting hingga ia harus menggunakan otaknya. Karena, ada hal lebih penting yang harus Kuroko pecahkan. Tapi sekali lagi, bukan sekarang waktunya. Biarlah otaknya beristirahat barang sejenak. Dia sudah terlalu sering menggunakan kemampuannya untuk mengelaborasi masalah sepele, kemampuan ini harusnya ia pakai untuk yang lebih rumit dan berbobot; seperti kejadian Akashi barusan.

Akashi berbalik dan mengangguk kecil pertanda mereka harus melanjutkan pencarian ke tempat lain. Kuroko mengikuti dalam diam, menatap lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh pada Akashi yang berjalan tepat di samping. Jarak mereka hampir nol, dimana salah satu sisi bahu mereka dapat kapan saja bersentuhan jika mau.

"Hei, Kuroko," Akashi menyenggol pelan bahu Kuroko yang bersisian dengan bahunya untuk memusatkan fokus Kuroko padanya, sekaligus mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Kuroko tidak mendengar panggilannya. Kuroko ber'hm' singkat sebagai tanggapan,

"Kau tidak penasaran mengenai hubunganku dengan kalender?" Akashi membuka pintu toilet laki-laki,

"Tentu saja penasaran," makanya aku mau susah-susah ikut mencari Kise-kun, batinnya, "Memang kenapa, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asyik mengintili Akashi yang mulai menjeblak pelan pintu-pintu bilik toilet. Akashi tak langsung menjawab dan syukurlah Kuroko memiliki sumbu kesabaran yang sangat panjang. Jadi tak masalah untuknya bila menunggu barang beberapa waktu.

Selagi membuka pintu bilik keempat, Akashi memberi jawaban, "Kalau aku bilang aku sebenarnya tahu apa yang dimaksud Kise, apa kau percaya?" bunyi bedebam halus dari pintu yang tertutup terdengar beriringan dengan suara jernih Akashi. Kuroko mengernyit, jika Akashi sudah tahu untuk apa mereka repot-repot bermain petak umpet dengan Kise?

"Akashi-kun sudah tahu?"

"Kau percaya, tidak?"

Kuroko melirik sebal, "Akashi-kun berbelit-belit. Menyebalkan."

Tawa renyah Akashi bergaung dalam ruangan berisi empat bilik toilet tersebut. Jika saja pemuda berusia lima belas tahun bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu bukan penganut paham _kuudere_, pastilah ekspresi merajuknya ketika masih di taman kanak-kanak merembes cepat dan menjajah paras. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menjambak rambut terang kaptennya lalu menekan kepala _scarlet_nya dalam wastafel penuh air untuk meredam tawa. Ah gawat, ternyata Kuroko punya sisi kriminal.

"_Well, well, _Kuroko. Maaf, ppfft—jangan pasang tatapan membunuh begitu. Aku jadi takut, aduh!" selamat! Akhirnya ada juga yang berani menginjak kaki Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou.

"Jadi sebenarnya Akashi-kun sudah tahu atau belum?" sungut si biru muda. Yang merah terdiam sejenak,

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan bukan cenayang," senyum jenaka dipoles oleh si merah. Yang biru muda mendelik keji, meski muka teflon menutupi.

Bagai kilat, Kuroko melancarkan satu tendangan pada betis Akashi lalu kabur. Membiarkan Akashi meringis kecil sambil mengusap betis yang tersakiti. Setelah sakitnya memudar, pemuda tersebut menegakkan tubuhnya. Roman hangat yang sesaat lalu mampir tergantikan oleh potret dingin dan angkuh. Kaki-kaki kokoh melangkah ringan mendekati kaca besar di depan wastafel, "Bodoh, tentu saja **aku** sudah tahu," salah satu binar _rusty red _yang terpantul di cermin besar itu melebur dengan keemasan, hanya sekejap. Karena ketika kelopak mata menutup untuk berkedip, warna emas terang barusan lenyap; terganti oleh pekat merah lagi.

"Ah..." pemiliknya mengerjap linglung, "Lagi-lagi aku melamun," desisnya rendah.

.

.

.

Kaki berbalut celana jersey putih milik Kuroko sedikit menghentak ketika melangkah. Ngambek ceritanya, tapi dia tidak sudi menyebutnya ngambek; ia lebih suka menggunakan istilah marah atau kesal. Apa saja asal bukan kata-kata yang terdengar kekanakan laiknya ngambek.

Wajah boleh datar sedatar LED TV namun hati dongkol bukan main. Tolonglah, Kuroko sudah sangat berharap pada Akashi ketika lelaki itu bilang sudah tahu apa yang dirahasiakan Kise. Tak tahukah Akashi sepenasaran apa dia, malah dijailin. Sialan, mati saja bocah merah itu!

Langkah kaki terburu terdengar dari belakang. Kuroko tahu, tanpa perlu menoleh, itu pasti langkah kaki Akashi yang mengejarnya. Dan benar saja, detik berikutnya tampang polos (yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti ingin ditabok di mata Kuroko) sudah masuk mintakat mata. Kaki yang menyusul menyesuaikan langkah dengan cepat terlihat terseok meski tak kentara dan Kuroko merupakan seorang pengamat, sehingga hal sesamar itu tak luput dari pengamatannya. Rasa bersalah mulai merayap menguasai hati sang observan, kaki itu terlihat cukup kepayahan karena tendangan telaknya. Mau tak mau, kata maaf harus disampaikan,

"Kakimu sakit, Akashi-kun?"

"Hm? Oh, tidak juga," sahut Akashi sambil mengangkat bahu santai.

"Maaf..."

"Bukan masalah."

Lagi-lagi hening.

Pada dasarnya, Kuroko (sangat) tidak bisa membangun percakapan awet. Dia termasuk orang-orang yang mengedepankan inti pembicaraan tanpa perlu pusing memikirkan basa-basi. Begitu pula dengan Akashi yang termasuk pasif dalam pembicaraan. Dia lebih suka mendegarkan, mengamati, dan menyimpulkan pembicaraan. Dan ketika dua orang dengan dua sifat bagai cermin seperti itu bertemu, maka keheninganlah yang akan sering mendominasi.

"Tidak usah ke ruang kepsek, Kuroko." Akashi mencegah Kuroko untuk memperlambat langkah sebelum berhenti, satu alis terangkat,

"Kenapa?"

"Langsung ke ruang penyimpanan barang di bawah tangga saja. Aku yakin Kise disana,"

Pemuda teal yang diajak berdialog memberi tatapan kelewat datar, "Bukankah Akashi-kun bilang kalau Akashi-kun bukan cenayang? Kenapa seyakin itu?" dengarlah, banyak sekali sindirin dalam kalimat sekali tarikan napas itu.

"Insting. Ayo!" lalu dia ditinggal. Target sindirannya berlari kecil menuju ujung lorong. Kkhh, ya sudahlah...

.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit.

Genap lima belas menit Kise meringkuk tak elit di celah sempit yang menyiksa tubuh kelebihan hormon pertumbuhannya. Kaki-kaki panjangnya terasa kebas karena terlalu lama ditekuk, menyebabkan aliran darah pada area itu terganggu dan menimbulkan mati rasa lokal.

Akhirnya ia memilih untuk meluruskan kaki begitu yakin langkah kaki sudah lama tak bergema di lorong luar, memberikan keyakinan padanya bahwa mungkin teman-temannya sebenarnya tak mencarinya. Miris juga memang tapi tak masalah bagi Kise, dia sudah terlampau sering dicuekkin orang-orang yang ia labeli teman. Ia mendesah lega ketika dirasanya aliran darah kembali lancar dan mulai menyusutkan kebas yang mendera. Dikeluarkannya kembali ponsel yang menjadi akar permasalahan, diusap layarnya untuk membuka kuncian, dan ditatapinya menu kalender dengan hati riang.

'Ehehehe, benar-benar penemuan brilian~ Tak apalah menunggu empat bulan lagi. Tidak akan lama...' serunya dalam batin dengan perasaan meluap-luap. Cengir bahagia tak bisa ia tahan, perasaannya sungguh ringan hingga telinga pun menjadi tuli. Padahal, suara pintu digeser begitu keras karena sudah lumayan seret, tapi Kise terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya hingga tak menyadari.

"Kelihatannya senang sekali, Kise-kun," pemilik warna mentari terkejut bukan main, refleks ia melipat kembali dua tungkainya dan menempel lebih rapat pada tembok. Dia kan sudah bersembunyi di dalam celah! Kenapa masih tertebak juga?! Hanya karena kedua kakinya? Oh, ayolah... Semua orang punya kaki, harusnya tuduhan tidak secepat itu datang padanya, bukan—oh tunggu. Dia baru sadar, tidak ada orang normal (murid normal pada kasus ini) yang sudi bersembunyi di ruangan bau apek ini, di dalam celah sempit memuakkan, selain dirinya yang memang sedang dalam masa pelarian.

"Keluarlah," suara lain menyusul suara sebelumnya. Yang ini terdengar tegas dengan aura tak bisa dibantah, berbeda dengan suara sebelumnya yang terdengar datar tanpa nada. Kise menyerah, ia beringsut keluar lalu berdiri. Kakinya mulai kesemutan sih. Coba tidak, pasti hal yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah menerobos keluar dan pulang ke rumah (masa bodoh dengan barang-barangnya di gym). Bukannya berdiri dengan cengir canggung.

"Ehe-he... Ada Kurokocchi dan Akashicchi.. Halo-_ssu_~" dikiranya lambaian tangan akan meringankan tensi yang diumbar salah satu temannya, namun nyatanya Akashi adalah orang dengan pendirian teguh. Mana mungkin terpengaruh hanya dengan cengiran seperti itu.

Maka ketika Akashi mengedikkan kepala ke kanan sebagai pertanda bahwa ia harus mengikuti sang pemimpin, yang bisa seorang Kise Ryouta lakukan hanyalah meneguk liur ragu dan berjalan setelah Akashi. Membiarkan Kuroko mengawalnya di belakang untuk mencegah dirinya mengambil langkah seribu.

.

Setelah mengumpulkan para tim pencari di gym, Akashi dengan segera menyulap ruang ganti menjadi ruang sidang. Di tengah lingkaran yang dibuat para remaja tanggung dengan surai nano-nano, terduduklah kuning cerah mentari dengan bibir mengerucutnya dan setitik air mata (buaya) yang menggantung di pelupuk. Kedua tangan erat mendekap kekasih hati yang mendapat tatapan menyelidik nan menusuk. Si kuning sedikit mencondong jauh dari kepala suku lingkaran setan yang mengelilinginya, menatap takut namun gestur pemberontakan ia lancarkan.

120 detik. Midorima menatap jam dinding di hadapannya sambil memutar mata secara imajiner. Sudah dua menit Akashi menyidang Kise dan sudah dua menit pula pemuda itu kukuh tak mau buka mulut. Aomine yang berada di seberangnya sudah mulai kebakaran jenggot. Sumbu kesabaran pemuda eksotis itu memang terlalu pendek dan mudah terbakar; terlebih lagi Aomine memang sensitif, membuatnya tak bisa berlama-lama dengan rasa penasaran yang terus menggerayangi tubuhnya dan membakar nafsu yang telah mencapai ubun-ubun. Terlihat sekali dari pergerakkannya yang seperti ingin menerkam Kise saat itu juga, kalau saja tidak ada Momoi yang menahan lengan kirinya dan Kuroko yang beberapa kali menenangkan dengan kata-kata.

(Padahal Midorima tahu pake banget jika sebenarnya, yang paling penasaran dan ingin sesegera mungkin mengoyak risleting mulut Kise adalah Kuroko sendiri. Mengapa ia bisa tahu? Yah, anggaplah kali ini Kuroko kebobolan dalam menyembunyikan emosi dalam matanya)

"Ayolah, Kise! Apa susahnya sih memberi tahu kita? Kau bilang sesama teman tidak boleh punya rahasia. Jangan jilat ludah sendiri dong!" Momoi mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan kiri Aomine, mengantisipasi kalau-kalau si cahaya tim Teikou tersebut lepas kendali.

"Ini dan itu berbeda-ssu! Pokoknya aku tidak mau memberi tahu kalian, bahkan kalau Akashicchi _pole dance_ pakai kolor loreng-loreng doang sekalipun aku tidak mau!" raung Kise.

Nak Kise, imajinasimu mengerikan sekali. Itu tolong ekspresi teman-temannya diperhatikan. Kata-katamu berefek ruarrr biasa, nak. Bahkan Akashi sampai bingung antara ingin menceramahi, nimpuk kepala dengan sepatu, atau melempar benda tajam ke arah Kise.

Selagi Kise sibuk dengan keempat temannya di seberang, Murasakibara yang kebetulan dipunggungi si objek berinisiatif merebut ponsel si pirang dari atas belakang. Kise terkesiap dan refleks berusaha menjangkau _handphone_nya. Sayangnya Murasakibara tak kalah cerdik, ia mengangkat ponsel itu tinggi-tinggi sambil menahan kepala anak ayam itu agar tak bisa berdiri dari duduknya,

"_Nice_, Murasakibara!" Nijimura yang berada di samping kanan si bongsor ungu menepuk lengan atasnya dengan semangat dan bangga. Matanya membentuk segaris lengkung sabit dan bibirnya membuat cengiran lebar, ekspresi yang agak berlebihan untuk sekadar usaha sepele barusan, menurut Murasakibara.

"Tiiddaaakkk! Murasakicchi, kembalikan-_ssu_!" Kise menjerit panik. _Mayday_! Siaga satu, siaga satu! Penemuan paling briliannya akan segera terkuak! Bencana paling mengerikan dalam hidup Kise akan segera terjadi tak lebih dari sepuluh detik lagi! Jika tidak dicegah, hilang sudah sebiji kebahagiaan terbesarnya. Kise tidak mau itu terjadi!

Dengan kekuatan yang masih dipertanyakan asalnya, Kise melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kuat Murasakibara dan menerjangnya. Komplementer merah-biru itu terkejut bukan main, tubuh besarnya terjatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan satu di antara tiga primer berada di atasnya. Genggamannya pada ponsel cokelat milik si primer terlepas, menyebabkan benda tipis panjang itu terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang; tergeletak lemas dekat pintu keluar ruang ganti. Yang lain tak luput dari keterkejutan dan secara naluriah mundur setapak menjauhi dua entitas yang kini saling tindih ambigu. Kise tak membuang kesempatan dalam kesempitan seperti ini, ia segera bangkit dan menyongsong telepon genggam kesayangannya di depan sana. Nijimura yang paling dekat dengan pintu, untungnya mendapatkan kembali kewarasannya di waktu yang tepat. Berusaha menyaingi kecepatan cahaya, Nijimura memutar tubuh dan melakukan _tackled_ kepada sang hp; membuatnya meluncur makin jauh dari ruang ganti, keluar ruangan tersebut malah.

"NIJIMURA BEGO! KENAPA DITENDANG KELUAR!" Aomine bereaksi hebat melihat aksi sang mantan kapten. Tata krama sudah ia buang jauh-jauh saking kagetnya.

"BERANI BENAR KAU MEMANGGIL TANPA EMBEL-EMBEL, AOMINE! PAKAI NGATAIN BEGO LAGI!" Nijimura ngesot sedikit sebelum berdiri dan menghadap Aomine yang seenak jidat memamerkan telunjuk tepat ke hidungnya. Terang saja Nijimurae tersulut, urat di pelipisnya tercetak jelas dan kedua alisnya menukik tajam. Akashi segera menengahi sebelum terjadi perdebatan lebih lanjut.

Selagi Aomine dan Nijimura sibuk bertengkar; Akashi sibuk menengahi; Murasakibara sedang berusaha berdiri; Midorima dan Momoi masih belum bebas dari keterkejutan; Kise kembali menyongsong ponsel di depan sana walau sempat terjatuh beberapa kali karena terpeleset atau menginjak tali sepatu sendiri yang terlepas. Wajahnya sumringah bukan main ketika ujung jari tengahnya telah bersentuhan dengan si benda canggih tersebut. Oh, _come to Papa, Honey~_ Wow, efek bling-bling gaje seketika menyeruak dari dalam tubuh Kise, bikin sakit mata, _man_…

Tapi agaknya, Kise harus menancapkan baik-baik apa kata pepatah zaman dulu setelah ini. Baru saja ia merasa bahagia bagai bersua dengan surga, kini kebahagiaan itu direnggut paksa dan dirinya dihempas ke dasar neraka paling dalam, keraknya malah. Sebuah tangan kecil kokoh pucat tiba-tiba saja sudah menangkup keseluruhan belahan jiwanya dan menariknya menjauh, membuat Kise dalam sekejap kembali melakukan ciuman panas dengan lantai dingin nan keras.

(Pepatah bilang, jangan terlalu senang dulu dengan apa yang berada di depan mata kita. Karena bisa saja hal itu hanya pengecoh, penghapus dahaga semu yang membuat sesat jalan)

"Teman-teman, aku mendapatkan ponsel Kise-kun," suara indah nan merdu bagai bidadari yang biasa Kise puja, kini terdengar bagai malaikat pencabut nyawa yang mengabarkan bahwa waktumu di dunia fana ini telah habis.

Keenam lainnya dalam ruang ganti sontak menoleh keluar, terperangah sejenak, lalu…

"PASUNG KISEEE!"

Beberapa diantara mereka berteriak kesetanan sambil menerjang, sisanya cekatan mencari apapun yang berfungsi laiknya tali. Yang mendapatkan _jackpot_ berupa ponsel terbaru keluaran sebuah merk ternama dari negeri matahari terbit? Oh, dia sedang melempar senyum iblis kepada pemilik ponsel yang tengah meronta dalam sergapan tiga lainnya.

.

.

Tiang kayu tak ada, kursi pun jadi; tali tak ada, kumpulan kain yang disimpul mati seperti dalam pelajaran keterampilan pun jadi; pun karena kursi yang dipilih, duduklah yang menjadi posisi terkini.

Tesebutlah seorang remaja yang baru mengenyam pendidikan hingga tingkat sekolah menengah pertama yang juga baru sedikit mencicipi hingar-bingar dunia permodelan, dalam masa ini tengah mengecap rasa teknik pemasungan hasil modifikasi rekan-rekan kreatifnya. Kedua tangan yang ditarik ke belakang punggung terikat kencang pada penyangga tubuh kursi, begitu pula kedua kaki panjangnya yang terikat pada kaki-kaki kursi, mematikan setiap gerakan yang hendak dilancarkan. Untunglah mulutnya tidak pakai dibekap (sebenarnya hal ini terjadi karena keterbatasan kain yang tersedia), sehingga setidaknya ia masih bisa mengusik konsentrasi ketujuh remaja di hadapannya yang membuat sebuah lingkaran kecil sambil mengasingkan dirinya dari perkumpulan itu, dengan suara cempreng miliknya. Hitung-hitung sebagai upaya diam-diam pengrusakkan alat dengar ketujuhnya.

"Anjir, Kise. Berhentilah merengek! Suaramu mengerikan sekali!" yang berambut biru tua kembali membentak, pemuda lain dengan rambut hijau dan berkacamata yang berdiri di samping pemuda lain dengan rambut merah melirik lalu mendengus jengkel,

"Berhentilah melakukan hal yang sia-sia, Aomine. Daripada kau menghiraukan bocah berisik itu, lebih baik kau bantu kami meneliti tiap agenda dalam kalender ini, nanodayo."

"Itu juga sedang kulakukan, Hijau!"

"Mine-chin tak kalah berisik dengan Kise-chin. Mine-chin hanya bikin rusuh. Hooaam…" di utara yang hijau terdapat pemuda menjulang dengan helai _amethyst_ sebahu berkata diselingi kuapan,

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Hentikan kalian bertiga! Jangan membuat keadaan makin runyam!" satu-satunya gadis dalam perkumpulan itu menengahi dengan menghentak kaki.

"Benar kata Momoi. Setidaknya dengan begitu konsentrasi Akashi tidak semakin terganggu," yang punya surai hitam menimpali,

"Loh, kenapa langsung lompat ke bulan Agustus, Akashi-kun?" seruan remaja lainnya dengan mahkota _aqua_ sontak membuat keadaan menjadi hening. Bahkan sang korban pengikatan yang tadinya begitu berisik kini terdiam dengan wajah memucat dan ekspresi tegang. Bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai menampakkan diri dan mengalir turun menyusuri lekuk wajah sang bintang, Gawat, gawat, gawat! Apa Akashi sudah tahu?!

"Hm… Karena dari keterangan Nijimura-_senpai_, Kise mengeluhkan waktu yang masih lama. Berarti, kita harus mencari dari bulan-bulan yang memiliki rentang waktu cukup jauh dari bulan ini," jawab pemuda berambut merah bernama Akashi sambil meng-_scroll _layar untuk mencapai bulan kedelapan dalam kalender tersebut.

"Benar juga. Tapi kenapa harus Agustus, Akashi-kun?" tanya Momoi sambil mengapit dagu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, "Bukankah kita bisa memulai dari bulan yang lebih jauh? Oktober mungkin?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak, itu terlalu jauh. Rentang empat bulan sudah termasuk sangat lama bagi Kise."

"Dapat pemikiran seperti itu dari mana, Akashi?" kali ini Nijimura yang berkomentar,

"Orang seperti Kise termasuk orang yang sangat menantikan suatu hal yang menurutnya penting. Dan bagi orang seperti itu, sehari saja sudah cukup membuatnya uring-uringan,"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak mencoba bulan Mei, nanodayo? Kalau menggunakan teori barusan, maka selang sebulan sudah cukup untuk membuat Kise begini," Midorima tidak mau ketinggalan ambil bagian.

Akashi menanggapi dengan kalem, "Aku belum selesai bicara, Midorima. Jangan memotong," dan Midorima mendengus lirih sembari mendorong naik kacamata frame hitamnya.

"Tapi Kise-kun juga termasuk dalam kategori orang yang cukup sabar. Sehingga selang sebulan-dua bulan belum menjadi masalah. Bukan begitu, Akashi-kun?" sela Kuroko, Akashi mengangguk pelan.

Di belakang sana, Kise semakin uring-uringan. Keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuh berbalut kaus katun nila tersebut. Kakinya terasa lemas, andaikan saja dia sedang berdiri, mungkin dia sudah tersungkur jatuh. Mulutnya komat-kamit melantun do'a selagi hati mengumpat laknat.

"Ah, Aka-chin, itu tanggal lima belas Agustus. Ada agenda yang aneh dan tidak berhubungan dengan pemotretan," Murasakibara menunjuk sebuah tanggal dengan pengingat ulang tahun. Akashi menyentuhkan jarinya pada tanggal yang dimaksud dan menampilkan sebuah memo pendek. Mereka semua membaca dengan seksama kalimat pendek yang tertera.

"KiKuro Day?" Kise menangis mendengar koor teman-temannya, habislah sudah…

Kernyitan pada kening Nijimura adalah yang paling dalam, "Apa itu KiKuro Day?" tanyanya.

Beberapa dari mereka menggeleng sambil memasang wajah tak mengerti atau bodoh. Beberapa lainnya yang (mengaku) seorang observan atau jenius (minimal pintar), tampak berpikir keras demi memecahkan kode rahasia milik teman pirang mereka.

"KiKuro Day… KiKuro…" Momoi bergumam dengan ekspresi berpikir kelewat serius, kedua jarinya masih betah mengapit dagu lancipnya,

"Ki itu kuning… Kuro itu hitam… Hari Kuning-Hitam. Apa maksudnya, nanodayo? Kode warna?" Midorima menimpali dengan ragu. Dirinya sejenak heran, dapat wangsit darimana bocah kuning berisik itu sampai bisa membuat kode aneh seperti ini?

"Ah, apa jangan-jangan Ki disini merujuk pada warna rambut?" seketika semuanya menoleh pada Kuroko yang barusan mencetuskan idenya, berbeda dengan ekspresi 'iya juga ya' milik teman-temannya, ekspresi Kise lebih mirip orang ambeien yang disuguhi pilihan; duduk atau mati.

"Eemm.. Yang rambutnya kuning disini, Kise-chin. Terus yang rambutnya hitam—" Murasakibara melirik ke samping, "—_Senpai-_chin."

Nijimura kembali memasang wajah dungu, kata 'hah' panjang terdengar bersamaan dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk diri sendiri.

"OH! Aku tahu! Kalau begitu, KiKuro Day artinya Hari Kise-Nijimura. Benar kan? Tu-Tunggu… Jangan bilang kalau kalian…" Aomine menghentikan hipotesisnya, wajahnya memucat (meski tak kentara) seiring dengan lidahnya yang mendadak kelu dan bibir yang bergetar pelan. Ekspresinya horror.

"Apa?" Nijimura menyahut sewot, was-was dengan segala macam kalimat yang akan terlontar.

"K-Kalian… Kalian—" bahkan kini Aomine terbata lalu jeda. Menyiksa semua insan disana yang penasaran tingkat dewa bahkan Kise sekalipun. Kira-kira, dugaan apa yang terlintas dalam otak udang seorang Aomine Daiki? Ah, maaf, tidak sopan ya, membicarakan ukuran otak seseorang. Ups—orangnya mendelik tajam.

"Cepat katakan, Aomine. Jangan bertele-tele," jengah menunggu, Akashi bertitah.

"Iya, iya. Kau tidak sabaran sekali, Akashi." tarik napas, buang, "—Pasti… Nijimura dan Kise itu—" Aomine sepertinya punya hobi baru, memenggal kalimat untuk mendramatisir, "—pacaran! Iya kan?"

Senyap.

"Hah?"

Lalu koor jama'ah terjadi berulang. Aomine mendengus bangga, merasa paling mengerti disini. Lihat, bahkan Akashi yang katanya jenius gak ketulungan itu saja tidak mengerti. Ternyata kalau aku mau berusaha keras sedikit, aku bisa jadi sangat jenius, batin Aomine songong.

"Tsk, tsk… Kalian ini kok mendadak bodoh sih?" telunjuk digoyang-goyangkan dramatis, "KiKuro Day itu kan hari Kise-Nijimura. Otomatis itu artinya tanggal lima belas Agustus itu tanggal jadian mereka! Tanggal dimana mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Midorima memutar bola matanya, lelah dengan sikap Aomine, "Hmph, apa isi pikiranmu hanya hal-hal berbau homo, nanodayo?" untuk kesekian kalinya, jari berbalut perban milik _three point shooter_ tersebut mendorong kacamata yang terasa janggal di hidung.

"Midorima benar! Aku tidak homo, Aomine. Dan meski aku menjadi homo sekalipun, mana mau aku pacaran dengan Kise," sebagai yang tertuduh, Nijimura Shuuzou tidak terima dengan spekulasi absurd milik Aomine, "Lagipula itu tidak menjawab soal keinginan Kise untuk bertukar dengan Akashi."

Akashi manggut samar. "Nijimura-senpai benar. Hipotesismu ditolak, Aomine."

Decakan kesal terlontar dari bibir Aomine. Merasa kesal karena melupakan poin penting kedua yag diingatkan Nijimura sekaligus kesal karena dihina Midorima.

"Eemm, teman-teman…" Momoi mencicit dan sukses mendapat perhatian, "Tidakkah kalian berpikir kalau KiKuro itu mungkin penggalan nama?" tanyanya ragu.

"Nama?"

Momoi mengangguk, "Iya. Ki untuk Kise dan Kuro untuk Kuroko."

Pada momen ii, Kise benar-benar menangis. Kalau begini caranya, teman-temannya juga akan menemukan 'hari'nya dengan bayangan manis satu itu. Gagalah ia untuk menjadi satu-satunya yang menyadari jika memiliki hari istimewa dengan pemain keenam tim basket Teikou itu, ia tak bisa lagi berbangga hati.

"Sangat masuk akal, nanodayo. Tapi kenapa harus tanggal lima belas Agustus? Dan sekali lagi, apa hubungannya dengan bertukar dengan Akashi?" jika dalam situasi serius, ke-_tsundere_-an Midorima lenyap tak bersisa. Profesionalitas, sungutnya.

"Nomor jersey," Akashi akhirnya menarik kesimpulan konkrit nan sah. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak lalu membuang napas panjang, "Coba ingat-ingat nomor jersey Kise dan Kuroko. Lalu kaitkan dengan nomor jerseyku juga," terakhir, Akashi mengurai sidekap.

Semuanya berpikir; Kise menjerit pilu dalam hati. Benar kan, rahasianya terbongkar semua. Dia cukup menyesal berteman dengan teman-teman yang gemar mengorek informasi dan menganalisisnya.

(Di lain sisi, Nijimura jadi kepikiran untuk membentuk sebuah kelompok detektif swasta di masa mendatang. Lumayan, bisa menambah pundi-pundi uang kalau rezeki lagi mampet. Siapa tahu masa depannya kurang menyenangkan, tidak dapat pekerjaan, misalnya?)

"Jersey Kise nomor delapan," celetuk Aomine.

Murasakibara menyahut sambil bergumam sebelumnya, "Hhhmmmmm… Kalau Kuro-chin lima belas,"

"Jadi maksudnya KiKuro Day tanggal lima belas Agustus itu bisa dibilang 'hari'ku dan Kise-kun berdasarkan nomor punggung yang tertera di jersey basket kita," Kuroko merangkum kedua informasi dari Aomine dan Murasakibara.

Momoi melanjutkan setelahnya, "Nomor Ki-chan sebagai bulan dan nomor Tetsu-kun sebagai tanggal ya? Hum… Lalu kalau Akashi-kun…"

"Empat. Nomor punggung Akashi empat. Dan sekarang bulan April, bulan keempat dalam kalender," setelah Momoi, kini giliran Midorima sumbang kesimpulan.

"Sekarang juga tanggal lima belas, omong-omong," Nijimura menambahkan.

"Jadi, hari ini adalah AkaKuro Day berdasarkan teori buatan Kise," kesimpulan final dicetus Akashi untuk menggilas seluruh keingintahuan yang sempat bercokol dalam pikiran. Dan kesimpulan tersebut sukses membuat Kise merengek sadis. Maksud sadis disini, dia tak peduli lagi dengan kondisi indra rungu yang disambangi suara 'merdu'nya. Sadis sekali, bukan?

Sisanya mulai heboh sendiri. Tak peduli tangisan Kise yang mencemari udara, mereka mulai berkoar-koar tentang 'Hari Bersama Kuroko' mereka.

"Berarti kalau begitu AoKuro Day tanggal lima belas Juni dong! Haha, sebentar lagi!" Aomine menepuk-nepuk keras bahu Kuroko, "Kau harus mentraktirku majalah Mai-chan terbaru pada hari itu ya, Tetsu!" serunya sumringah. Kuroko menatap kelewat datar, "Ogah," jawab si mata biru muda dengan kejam. Aomine mengeluh dan mencoba merayu.

"MidoKuro tanggal lima belas Juli. Hmph, bukannya aku peduli. Aku hanya mencoba teori Kise, nanodayo," sayang sekali situasi seriusnya sudah berlalu. Midorima kembali mengaktifkan mode _tsundere_nya.

Murasakibara juga ingin 'Hari Bersama Kuroko'nya diketahui khalayak banyak. Jadi dia ikut menggetarkan pita suara, "MuraKuro bulan depan, eemm…" sambil membuat vibra pada laring, ia merobek bungkusan chips yang ia ambil barusan.

"Aku sih, sudah tidak pakai jersey lagi. Tapi kalaupun masih, berarti NijiKuro barengan sama AkaKuro," ikutan berceloteh hal _absurd _bareng junior, gak dosa kan?

Momoi terkesiap, "Aaa! Jahat! Aku kan gak punya jersey. Berarti aku tidak punya hari spesial dengan Tetsu-kun dong?!" jeritnya tak terima. Suaranya melengking saking niatnya ia menjerit.

Kise kembali menangis bayi (buaya) mendengar semula celoteh itu, "Huweeee! Pokoknya Cuma ada KiKuro-ssu!"

Kuroko pasang wajah paling nge-_flat_ yang ia punya. Apaan sih, dirinya kok kesannya jadi kaya babu bergilir gitu?

"Oh ya!" tiba-tiba Akashi berseru, membuat yang lain kembali fokus dan Kise mengecilkan volume rengek annya, "Karena hari ini AkaKuro Day—" GREP! Tangan pemuda paling mungil disana diraup seketika, "—Sepertinya aku harus 'menculik' Kuroko dan 'menikmati' detik AkaKuro Day yang tersisa," lalu membawa si objek kabur dari ruangan penuh loker tersebut. Semuanya terkesiap, butuh sekian waktu untuk memproses kata-kata kapten baru mereka, bahkan yang diseret sekalipun.

Merah dan biru muda sudah berada di luar gym ketika teriakan ramai menendang membran timphani keduanya,

"AKASHI/AKASHICCHI/AKASHI-KUN, MAU DIAPAKAN TETSU/KUROKOCCHI-SSU/TETSU-KUN!?", "WOI, AKASHI! ANAK ORANG MAU KAU APAKAN, HAH?!", "AKASHI! JANGAN BILANG LATIHAN HARI INI KAU BEBANKAN LAGI PADAKU, NANODAYO!", "AKACHIN BELUM MEMBERIKAN JATAH SNACK HARI INI!" Akashi tertawa geli diam-diam. Ah~ Menyenangkan, desahnya dalam hati.

Kuroko yang masih shock yakin, kalau tadi ia mendengar kekehan dari arah depan. Tapi dia tidak mau percaya bahwa itu kekehan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Terdengar _creepy _nan psikopat soalnya,

"Hehehe…"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**End**

* * *

A/N: Uuuh, ya… Seharusnya ini dipublish tanggal 15 kemarin. Tapi karena satu/dua hal, fict ini (sangat) terlambat _publish_. Maaf kalau _feel_ AkaKuro Day-nya gak dapet, tee-hee~ /kabur/

Oh ya, bagi yang bertanya apakah fict ini tamat beneran, nggak kok. Fict ini merupakan kumpulan _oneshoot._Untuk pada chapter berapa fict ini akan tamat, saya juga gak tahu. Wkwkwk… soalnya ini kan termasuk _slice of life, _jadi agak bingung juga kalau ditanya kapan tamat /terbang/

Omong-omong, _chapter_ sebelumnya saya janji bales _review_ ya? Aduh, maaf. Ternyata gak kesampean karena saya lupa mana aja yang udah dibales~ /desh/ #dirajamramerame Jadi tolong kasih tahu siapa yang belum saya bales reviewnya ya~? Lewat mana aja boleh. Tapi kalau lewat PM, karena mulai hari Rabu saya benar-benar sudah hiatus dari FFn, kemungkinan akan lama dibalesnya. Tapi tetap bakal dibales kok. Tenang saja~ =7=

Dan yah… Katakanlah TODAY 4 ini sebagai salam perpisahan dari saya karena akan kembali hiatus padahal baru dua minggu saya naik status jadi semi-hiatus. Hiks, maafkan saya. Banyak yang terjadi di RL sehingga mengharuskan saya fokus sepenuhnya pada RL. Semoga saya bisa kembali naik status dalam waktu dekat, bahkan hingga status tertinggi; Aktif (Jujur, selama saya ngendem di situs ini, saya gak pernah sekalipun mencantumkan status aktif –seingat saya–. Paling tinggi adalah semi-aktif)

Last, **Happy AkaKuro Day, AkaKuro Week, and AkaKuro month**, all! Meski untuk _day_ dan _week_ nya telat pake banget plus untuk _month_-nya nyerempet abis. Muehehehe~

Bye, bye, minna! Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan dan semoga kita semua selalu dalam keadaan sehat dan terlindung dari hal-hal negatif! /kedipganjen/

With love,

Hyori Sagi.


End file.
